BAD MING
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena appaku. Ummamu meninggal."/ "Memangnya aku tidak tahu jika Sungjin adalah anakmu dan Heechul!"/ "Menikahlah dengan Sungmin hyung, lalu bawa ia pergi dan lupakan semua kenangan disini."/"Aku hiks sepertinya aku hiks hamil Kyunnie"/Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 12 (END?) is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuToria**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang murid teladan namun dingin yang ternyata adalah tutornya, bagaimana kisah keduanya?/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ Yaoi! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 1 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LEE SUNGMINNNNNN!" teriak seorang namja yang berumur tiga puluh tahunan, wajah namja itu memerah dan menatap garang murid 'tercinta'nya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang malas.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Menyusahkan." dengus Sungmin dengan tidak sopan.

"Mwo? Menyusahkan kau bilang? Jaga sopan santunmu Tuan muda Lee!" seru Kim Young Woon selaku wali kelas Sungmin, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kekasihnya – Park Jung Soo – bisa tetap tenang menghadapi Sungmin yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali memasuki ruang konseling dengan sikap arogan, tidak tahu sopan santun serta melakukan semua hal sesuka hatinya. Sepertinya Kangin harus sering-sering belajar dari kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? Kalau tidak ada urusan aku ingin pergi, jadi cepatlah bicara." gumam Sungmin tanpa dosa membuat Kangin harus menggelus dada agar ia kuat menghadapi sikap muridnya satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku perbuat padamu, Sungmin-ssi. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tutor keluar hanya dengan batas waktu 2 hari, apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus. Kau ingin tetap di sekolah ini?" Kangin frustasi sekali pasalnya Sungmin membuat onar dengan mengerjai semua tutor yang ingin mengajarnya, ia memang tak menyukai tutor-tutornya karena hampir semua tutornya selalu bertampang meremehkannya, dan seorang Lee Sungmin tak suka diremehkan..

"Terserah kau saja, aku tetap menolak jika harus belajar di dampingi oleh tutor." ucap Sungmin yang langsung berlalu dari ruangan Kangin meninggalkan namja berumur tiga puluh tahun itu menggeram frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju gudang belakang sekolah yang memang menjadi tempatku dan teman-temanku jika sedang membolos, tak ada guru yang berani menggusik tempat itu kecuali mereka ingin berurusan denganku.

Aku memang selalu bikin onar di sekolah maupun di luar, aku hanya menyukai diriku yang bebas sekarang, aku tak peduli orang lain yang memandangku dengan sinis akibat kelakuanku, aku tak peduli jika memang aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini, karena memang aku sudah kehilangan semuanya.

Angin berhembus saat kakiku berpijak di halaman dekat gudang sekolah, aku terdiam menyesapi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan surai hitamku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lee Sungmin?" sebuah suara bass khas namja menyusup memasuki pendengaranku , aku menoleh kearah kananku dan menemukan seorang namja tampan dengan rambut coklat brunette menatapku dingin dan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabku dingin. Aku menelusuri namja di depanku ini dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, ah aku tahu ia siapa. Ia Cho Kyuhyun, seorang murid pengawas yang tugasnya mengawasi murid yang selalu membuat onar sepertiku, aku memang tak pernah bertemu dengannya karena aku lebih sering di tegur atau di hukum langsung oleh sonsaengnim. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku malas mengenal dan mengingat orang-orang ini.

"Tentu kau tahu siapa aku bukan? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu." perintah namja di sampingku masih dengan nada dingin.

Aku menyeringai menatapnya yang kini memandangku heran.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di luar kelas, eoh? Kau menyuruhku masuk sedangkan kau sendiri malah berkeliaran diluar? Menggelikan."dengusku sambil meninggalkannya yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku hendak memasuki gudang saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menendangku dari belakang.

"Ukhh…" rintihku saat merasakan punggungku nyeri.

Aku berbalik menatap seorang namja yang memandangku dengan seringaian menjijikan.

Aku berdiri memandangnya dengan datar.

"Apa maumu, Jung Yong Hwa?" aku menggeram kesal karena ia malah menyeringai, membuang waktuku saja dengusku dalam hati.

"Kau…" Yong Hwa menunjukku dengan tatapan murka.

"Jauhi Seohyunku!" teriaknya marah sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke arahku tetapi aku menghindar.

Aku menyeringai menatapnya.

**END Sungmin POV.**

"Jadi ini semua karena wanita murahan itu?" tanya Sungmin menyeringai. Yong Hwa menggeram kesal melihat seringai Sungmin.

"Kau…"

Yong Hwa melayangkan pukulannya telak di perut Sungmin membuat namja bermata foxy itu sedikit terbatuk karena ia memang tak sempat menghindar. Tak sampai di situ Yong Hwa kembali memukul wajah Sungmin dan mengakibatkan sudut bibir Sungmin berdarah.

Sungmin berdecih kesal karena ia lengah, ia mulai memukul Yong Hwa bertubi-tubi tanpa mengindahkan namja itu yang sudah sangat kesakitan dan sudah tak berdaya.

"HENTIKAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Sungmin berhenti menghajar Yong Hwa yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yong Hwa oppa!" Seohyun menghampiri Yong Hwa sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sungmin oppa?! Tak cukupkah kau menyakitiku?!" teriak Seohyun sambil menangis hebat, yeoja itu perlahan membantu Kyuhyun yang memapah Yong Hwa.

Saat hendak meninggalkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Sepulang sekolah pergilah ke kantor kepsek." ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Hyung!" seru seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Hyung, kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir melihat Sungmin babak belur.

"Gwenchana, Wookie." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gwenchana apanya? Lihat sampai memar seperti ini!" seru Jaejoong menekan pelipis Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis.

"Jangan di tekan seperti itu Boo, kau menyakiti uri Ming." ucap Yunho sambil menghela nafas mengingat terkadang namjachigunya sadis.

"Aishh habis aku kesal setiap ia berkelahi seperti sekarang." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho menelan ludah melihat BooJae-nya sangat imut.

"Sudahlah, hyung aku tak apa." desah Sungmin malas karena mungkin sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendapatkan rentetan ceramah super panjang dari hyung cantiknya itu.

"Tapi Ming, lihat wajahmu yang imut itu jadi seperti monster kau tahu, aigoo aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau bla bla bla…" ceramah Jaejoong membuat YunMinWook menghela nafas pasrah melihat namja cantik itu mulai berceramah super panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gamshamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi." Seohyun membungkuk pada Kyuhyun setlah mereka telah membawa Yong Hwa ke UKS.

"Ne." balas Kyuhyun sambil tersnyum tipis.

Kyuhyun berjalan sepanjang koridor yang kini ramai karena memang ini sudah waktunya istirahat.

"Ya Kyu!" Kyuhyun mendelik menatap namja jangkung di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

'Plak'

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Panggil aku hyung." dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ani, kita hanya beda satu tahun." tolak Changmin sambill menyeringai jahil.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin appa tahu koleksi majalah yadongmu itu." ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan menuju kantin dengan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong. Banyak yeoja yang terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan kakak beradik itu saat berjalan dengan santai ke kantin.

"Arra arra, Kyu hyung." ucap Changmin pasrah sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil membuat dongsaengnya memanggilnya hyung.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Changmin, keduanya adalah putra dari Cho Siwon kepala sekolah dari sekolah tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menuntut ilmu. Kakak-beradik Cho ini dikenal sebagai murid tercerdas, mereka sangat menyayangi appa mereka yang sekarang duda, ya umma mereka sudah tiada sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kenyataan pahit itu tak membuat mereka terpuruk begitu saja bahkan Cho Siwon appa mereka tetap merawat mereka dengan baik, itulah kenapa Kyuhyun dan Changmin sangat menyayangi appa mereka.

Tap.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Changmin mengernyit heran. Ia meliahat arah pandang hyungnya dan menyeringai jahil karena tahu apa yang membuat hyungnya terdiam.

"Victoria noona, eoh?" goda Changmin sambil menyenggol siku hyungnya yang masih terdiam membatu.

"Kyu oppa!" seru Victoria saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia tadi tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku dan ia membantu siswa itu dulu baru beranjak menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Annyeong noona." sapa Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong Changmin-ah." balas Victoria dengan senyum manis.

"Oppa, ada soal yang tak ku mengerti, bantu aku ne?" pinta Victoria dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah karena melihat mimik yeoja di depannya yang sangat imut menurutnya.

"A-ah ne… Kapan kau ingin mengerjakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup ditambah lagi Changmin menyeringai jahil semakin guguplah namja tampan itu.

"Sepulang sekolah di kelasku saja, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, setelahnya Victoria pamit karena teman-temannya sudah memanggilnya tadi.

"Aih~ seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin, cuek dan selalu menjungjung nilai-nilai kedisplinan kini gugup hanya karena seorang yeoja, hahahaha." Changmin terbahak mengingat ekspresi gugup hyungnya tadi saat mengobrol dengan Victoria.

"Diam kau dongsaeng evil." Bahkan seorang rajanya evil saja bisa kesal karena iblis kecil seperti Changmin.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terkikik dengan wajah merah antara kesal dan malu.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang mengakui bahwa ia menyukai dan mengagumi Victoria sejak ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Disaat-saat terpuruknya yoeja itulah yang menemaninya, Victoria yang saat itu sebagai penjaga UKS menadapati Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan tatapan kosong seusai pelajaran olahraga, membuat yeoja itu menatapnya prihatin. Kyuhyun yang sangat frustasi akibat ummanya meninggal, menceritakan semuanya dengan Victoria yang dengan sabar mendengar semuanya.

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dengan baik, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Victoria pada pandangan pertama berkat kelembutan yeoja itu, ia seperti bertemu dengan ummanya saat melihat perhatian Victoria padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi gara-gara itu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sesaat setelah Jaejoong mengobati Sungmin, namja bermata foxy itu bercerita kenapa ia berkelahi dengan Jung Yong Hwa tadi.

"Apa kau ingin kami menghajarnya, Ming? Bagaimanapun lihat! Lukamu sampau seperti ini." seru Jaejoong kesal mengetahui dongsaeng kesayangannya itu terluka seperti itu.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi YunMinWook mengehela nafas melihat tingkah 'ajaib' Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku juga sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur." balas Sungmin santai sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke meja di depannya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah di ubah menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Jinjja? Baguslah! Kau memang dongsaengku yang paling hebat!" seru Jaejoong riang membuat Yunho sweatdrop di sebelah namja itu.

Pasalnya namja cantik itu memang tak suka ada yang menyentuh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, ia bisa mematahkan kedua kaki orang itu jika dongsaengnya sampai kenapa-kenapa.

"Lalu hukuman apa lagi yang kau dapat? Kulihat Cho Kyuhyun si pengawas murid itu tadi ada di sana?" tanya Yesung yang masih menggelus ddangkoma, ia memang santai-santai saja melihat Sungmin seperti itu karena menurutnya itu hal yang biasa. Kecuali jika dongsaengnya Kim Ryeowook dan anaknya Ddangkoma(?) yang terluka seperti Sungmin, akan ia pastikan sang pelaku tak bernyawa di tangannya.

"Ia hanya menyuruhku ke kantor kepsek." jawab Sungmin datar.

"Pasti kau akan di ceramahi lagi oleh kepsek." gumam Yunho malas.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." balas Sungmin datar sambil beranjak dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu gudang sebelum ia pergi dari gudang itu ia berbalik.

"Aku ingin ke kantor kepsek itu, kalian langsung saja ke tempat biasa, ne? annyeong." Setelah melihat anggukan dari semua teman-temannya ia beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santainya menuju kantor kepala sekolah, saat ia berbelok ia melihat di depannya kini berdiri seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan dongsaengnya yang tampak sedang mengobrol. Tanpa mempedulikan kakak-beradik itu Sungmin tetap berjalan melewati mereka dalam diam, ia menyadari bahwa kakak-beradik Cho itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Tetapi sekali lagi seorang Lee Sungmin tak ingin mempedulikannya.

"Lee Sungmin itu memang selalu menyari masalah, sudah banyak kasus ia di sekolah kita. Aku tak mengerti kenapa appa tak mengeluarkannya. Aku berharap ia di keluarkan saja, memang sih teman-temannya juga sama tetapi mereka tak seperti dia." keluh Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat punggung Sungmin yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku ke ruangan appa dulu." pamit Kyuhyun datar meninggalkan Changmin dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi, apa alasanmu memukul Yong Hwa? Sebelumnya juga Kangin sonsaengnim bilang tutor yang mengajarmu keluar, apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" tanya Siwon tajam, ia tak habis pikir bahwa namja di depannya ini bisa membuat dua kasus sekalian dalam waktu setengah hari.

"Aku memukulnya karena ia memukulku duluan dan soal tutor aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku tak berniat belajar dengan tutor-tutor memuakkan itu." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Yong Hwa bilang kau yang memukulnya duluan." ucap Kyuhyun sinis, ia berdiri di samping Sungmin karena memang kepala sekolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mewakili Yong Hwa yang masih di UKS.

"Terserah kalian."

Siwon menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Sungmin semakin buruk.

"Saya tahu sejak kejadian itu Sungmin-ssi sangat kehilangan Sungjin-"

"Jangan pernah kau membahas kejadian itu! Ini semua tak ada sangkut pautnya! Kalau kau memang ingin menghukumku, hukum saja jangan mentang-mentang kau tahu dari orang tuaku kau bisa seenakknya!" teriak Sungmin murka membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aku yang memukulnya, ya itu yang ingin kau dengar kan tuan Cho? Terserah kau mau menghukum apa, aku tak peduli." desis Sungmin dingin sambil berlalu tetapi sebelum ia berlalu sebuah suara sudah menginstrupsinya.

"Dengar, Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan menjadi tutormu. Jadi bersiaplah belajar denganku lusa nanti di rumahmu." ucap Kyuhyun dingin, Sungmin masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Terserah." Setelahnya Sungmin langsung beranjak keluar.

Kyuhyun pamit pada appanya dan ia berjalan keluar, ia melihat Sungmin berjalan dalam diam tetapi ia mendengar gumaman kecil namja imut itu.

"Apa yang mereka tahu? Mereka tak tahu apa-apa."

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama mencerna perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Kyu oppa!" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan ia kembali memasang wajah gugup melihat Victoria berlari kearahnya dengan senyum. Tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun berbalik lagi, ia kini melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya datar dengan mata foxy-nya dan berlalu dibelokan.

Mata itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Huaaaaaa! Saya balik lagi bikin FF KyuMin, gimana nih readers? Pasaran ya kayaknya? Dilanjut gak nih? Sebenernya ide buat FF ini itu udah lama banget, niatnya mau ngelanjutin FF Death Knell juga tapi ga sabar buat bikin FF KyuMin hahaha.**

**Okelah, bersediakah anda semua meriview?**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KyuMin is REAL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuToria**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang murid teladan namun dingin yang ternyata adalah tutornya, bagaimana kisah keduanya?/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ Yaoi! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 2 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**kim eun neul**** , ****Rosa Damascena, ****nurichan4****, ****JoBel13ve, ****cupid'skyumin****, ****song min ah****, ****lee meiran, ****, ****chanmoody**** , ****kyuminjoy****, ****chikakyumin****, ****freychullie, ****137Line****, KID, Mitcloud, Kms, Fanya, Qmin, ****Sunghyunnie****, ****yutaelfmyworld****, ****dessykyumin****, ****BlaueFEE****, ****leefairy****, ****kyuminalways89, gaeming, guest, Cul Ah, ****HachiBabyMinnie, ****dincubie, ****is0live89****, ****winecoup137****, Qhia503, Guest, ****SSungMine****, ****BaekRen****, ****Shi Shi Huah****, ****ChoKyunnie**** , Me Naruto, ****Heechan Nana****, ****KyoKMS26****, ****Momoshfly2401, yeye, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**** , ****AIDASUNGJIN****, Kyuminring, joyjoyjoy, Cho Minhyun, royalavell**** , Fuji, Kyurin Minnie, ****lee minlia, ****Aii chan, ****Choi sila, ****HeeYeon****, Ica, ****, ****Sheilla, ****, Mingre, Yunnieah**** , ****suciaticitrau****, ****beMINe, ****lee aurin, ****neganugu, ****revaelf, ****Princess Pumkins ELF****, ****, Guest, ****Ilan-chan****, coffeewie kyumin, ****Miyoori29****, ****ImSFS****, ****Zahra Amelia****, ****ammyikmubmik****, ****vnovgyu****, ****sparkyumin13****, Guest, hetikyu, ****min190196, Nony, Andin, Beemm, Minna, ****JOYeerrElpeu****, ****Sung Yongmi1307****, ****KMS kyuminshiper, ****Choi Youmin, ****sparkyumin-08**** , ****youngfish****, ****chiikyumin****, ****thiafumings****, ****reaRelf**** , maria8, ****May AngelBunny**** , ****pinkvirga, ****evil vs bunny, ****MissELFVIP****, ****dian minimin****, ****.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, mianhae karena saya gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya dan chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… ==**

**Jeongmal mianhae… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Plakkk'

"Appa menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk main-main seperti ini Lee Sungmin," geram Hangeng sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini berwajah datar di hadapannya.

'Plaakkk'

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang! Kau tak boleh main-main lagi! Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus! Oh tuhan Lee Sungmin! Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan anak tidak berguna sepertimu!" seru Heechul frustasi. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berwajah datar membuat Hangeng tambah emosi karena Sungmin memandangnya seperti menantang.

'Bughhh'

Hangeng menghajar Sungmin sampai namja manis itu terduduk beberapa meter di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul yang kini menatapnya sinis. Sungmin tetap terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau!" tuding Hangeng kasar pada Sungmin.

"Kalau bukan karena Sungjin telah tiada aku tidak akan pernah menggandalkanmu! Anak tidak berguna! Ini balasanmu atas kerja keras adikmu? Ia yang memegang perusahaan di usianya yang lebih muda dua tahun darimu! Dan sekarang kau bahkan tak ingin membantunya meneruskan perusahaan ini? Kau-"

"CUKUP!" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Ia berdiri memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tajam.

"Aku tak peduli dengan perusahaan busukmu itu-" desis Sungmin sambil berlalu dari ruang tamunya yang megah itu, ia hendak keluar tetapi sebelum keluar ia berhenti dan-

"Jangan sekali-sekali appa membicarakan Sungjin denganku." Dengan kata terakhir itu Sungmin keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lee.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam saat menemui namja tampan itu berada tak jauh dari pintu rumahnya. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Sungmin hendak berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dalam diam-

'Sret'

"Kau mau kemana? Kau ingatkan hari ini adalah hari lesmu." Sungmin menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak peduli." ucap Sungmin dingin.

'Sret'

Kembali Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin.

"Kau memang tak peduli, tetapi ini tugasku Lee Sungmin dan sebagai tutormu kau harus menurutiku." kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Jangan coba-coba memancing amarahku Cho Kyuhyun." desis Sungmin penuh emosi.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Kyuhyun bingung, pasalnya ia melihat Sungmin tampak begitu marah, ia tahu meski Sungmin suka semaunya tetapi namja bermarga Lee itu akan selalu bersikap tenang dan ia hampir tak pernah meluapkan emosinya di depan orang lain.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin telah lepas dari cengkramannya dan namja manis itu pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengerang frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk termanggu di pinggiran sungai Han. Ia sedikit memainkan air sungai itu, raganya memang di sungai Han tetapi pikirannya entah kemana. Ia menyimpan dengan baik apa yang di katakana oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia sedikitpun tak peduli jika nanti ia akan di keluarkan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Ia tak peduli bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidupnya. Benar kata kedua orang tuanya ia memang anak yang tidak berguna. Lalu untuk apa dia ada di dunia ini? Ia tak berguna bagi semua orang.

Setiap orang yang memandangnya pasti akan menatapnya dengan sinis, ini ia rasakan saat kejadian 'itu' terjadi. Semuanya berubah, hari-hari penuh ceria dan tawa canda seakan lenyap dengan tiadanya sang adik.

Ia memang tak sepintar Sungjin adiknya yang selalu dapat peringkat pertama tetapi itu tak membuatnya iri dengan adiknya, ia justru membangga-banggakan adiknya di depan teman-temannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tak pernah iri saat orang tuanya lebih menyayangi adiknya di banding dengannya. Kedua orang tuanya lebih mempercayai perusahaan mereka pada adiknya dan Sungmin tetap tidak merasa iri.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak adiknya membuatnya susah, ia akan sekuat tenaga membantu adiknya. Karena yang ia miliki hanya adiknya. Lee Sungjin. Ia tak butuh yang lain. Tetapi kini Sungjin sudah tak ada. Sungmin bingung harus berpegangan pada siapa di saat semua orang pergi darinya.

"Hyung."

Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara lirih itu dan matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang ia lihat kini.

"S-Sungjin?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau berpikir menjadi sepertiku. Jalani hidupmu dengan apa adanya dirimu, aku menyayangi hyungku yang seperti itu." Sungmin meneteskan air matanya dan mengangguk.

"S-Sungjin-ah, mi-mianhae… Jeongmal mi-mianhae." isak Sungmin berusaha ingin memeluk Sungjin tetapi Sungjin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi. Nan gwenchana hyung. Kau pasti bisa!" seru Sungjin sejurus kemudian sosoknya menghilng membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"SUNGJIN-AH!" teriak Sungmin.

"Hah hah hah…" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, ternyata ia bermimpi. Tak sengaja saat ia bermain air tadi, ia duduk dengan melekukkan kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Sungmin menatap hamparan sungai di depannya dengan sendu.

"How I can without you, Sungjin-ah?" lirih Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu, kembali namja manis itu terisak dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Perlahan tangisannya menjadi iringan musik yang memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin melintas di koridor dengan santai.

"Hari ini les, kau jangan kemana-mana lagi sebelum les kita berakhir." perintah Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lee Sungmin…" Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia secara spontan memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"A-ah… Kau… Apa kita pernah bertemu di jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun kikuk, namja tampan itu tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya tetapi ia harus memastikan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya sejak ia melihat tatapan Sungmin saat keluar dari ruang kepsek beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin terdiam, mata foxy-nya menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan saat ia bertatapan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Dengan kata bernada dingin seperti itu seorang Lee Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

'Deg Deg Deg'

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tetapi perkataan Sungmin dan tatapan mata tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan sakit yang lama dan kini muncul kembali.

Masih dengan pikirannya yang berkecambuk, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi malam kau tak pulang, hyung? Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Ryeowook memang tidak tahu apa yang menimpah Sungmin yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia anggap sebagai hyungnya, Sungmin tak pernah bercerita padanya tentang masalah yang ia hadapi. Sungmin tak suka membuat orang lain tahu masalahnya dan menjadi kasihan padanya. Ia benci kata kasihan itu.

"Aku menginap dirumah temanku." bohong Sungmin, ya Sungmin memang berbohong karena ia tak ingin membuat Ryeowook khawatir. Tadi malam Sungmin memang tak pulang dan ia tanpa sadar tertidur di bangku dekat sungai Han, beruntung sopirnya bersedia membawakannya peralatan sekolahnya dan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sungmin menutup matanya dengan tangan sebelah kiri, saat ini ia dan Ryeowook memang membolos dan duduk di bangku dekat gudang belakang sekolah. Sedangkan hyungdeul mereka sedang sibuk karena harus mengikuti beberapa praktek dadakan.

"Hyung, kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang pucat dengan prihatin.

"Ani, aku tak punya masalah apapun, Wookie. Tenanglah." gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil, jika ia tak pernah tersenyum di depan orang lain, di depan teman-temannya yang mau menerima apa adanya ini ia mau tersenyum meski itu jarang.

Ryeowook tahu ada yang di sembunyikan Sungmin tetapi ia tak ingin memaksa Sungmin bercerita karena ia tahu itu akan membuat Sungmin tertekan. Dan Ryeowookpun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa agar tak terjadi apapun pada hyungnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau harus menyetarakan kedua variabelnya baru ketemu hasilnya." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam diam sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungmin sudah kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan kedua orang tua Sungmin pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa minggu dan itu membuat Sungmin lega setidaknya ia tak perlu menahan emosinya jika bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai sambil membuat soal latihan untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sungmin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih dari kertas soal latihan Sungmin untuk menatap namja manis itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat tak ada emosi sedikitpun saat ia melihat Sungmin yang kini memandang halaman rumah belakangnya yang di tumbuhi oleh beberapa pohon rindang.

'Hyung! Kajja! Kita panjat pohon ini sampai ke ujung!'

'Anio Sungjin-ah! Nanti kita bisa jatuh!'

Sungmin menunduk saat sekelebat ingatan mengenai adiknya tergiang-giang di kepalanya. Ia meremas sedikit baju bagian dadanya, tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun kini memandanginya dengan raut yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae… saya sadar banget kok di chp ini kependekan -_-**

**Habis mau gimana lagi? Saya lagi buntu ide.**

**Mian, disini Sungmin di buat sedikit rapuh…**

**Di chp depan aka nada flashback kenapa ming bisa seperti itu.**

**Adakah yang pengen momen KyuToria? Jujur saya males buat KyuToria…**

**Tetapi mungkin di chp depan aka nada KyuToria momen-nya…**

**Oke, akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KYUMIN IS REALLLL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuToria**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang murid teladan namun dingin yang ternyata adalah tutornya, bagaimana kisah keduanya?/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ ****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 3 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**137Line****, ****Zahra Amelia****, ****cottoncandyme, ****PumpkinSparKyumin, ****reaRelf****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**** , ****chikakyumin****, ****yutaelfmyworld****, ****nurichan4****, ****JoBel13ve, ****audrey musaena****, fuji, ****suciaticitrau****, ****is0live89****, KID, ****Sunghyunnie****, **** I'm minhyun, ****Qhia503****, ****Guest, ****Sheilla Pumpkin, ****Aii chan, ****winecoup137****, ****royalavell, ****SSungMine****, ****KMS kyuminshiper, amaliA**** , ****kim eun neul****, ****Lee minlia, ****dincubie, ****Cho Na Na, ****sparkyumin13****, ****Miyoori29****, ****SS VIO****, **** .399**** , ****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****Guest, ****HachiBabyMinnie****, ****chiikyumin****, ****Rosa Damascena, ****HeeYeon****, ****, ****Yunnieah, ****tupi nov, ****Cul Ah, ****Nim-ah, ****Cho Minhyun, ****, ****min190196, ****chan moody, ****Momoshfly2401, ****sun young****, ****, ****sitara1083****, ****beMINe, ****Princess Pumkins ELF****, ****BlaueFEE****,****dian minimin****, ****dessykyumin****, ****May AngelBunny****, ****Ilan-chan****, ****MissELFVIP****, ****maria8****, ****sparkyumin-08, ****Yefah KyuminShippClouds****, ****kyuminring****, ****YangirEcchi'95****, ****333LG****, ****Cho KyuLi**** , ****JOYeerrElpeu****, neganugu**** , ****dindin, ****revaelf, ****Mingre, ****kuro kitsune13****, ****, ****Vie Joyers3424****, ****andin, ****kyuminjoy****, ****coffeewie kyumin, ****Choi sila, ****Fariny, ****gaeming, ****rositakyuhyun****, ****KyuLoveMin, KimShippo, ****ikhaosv****z, ****BaekRen****, ****Me Naruto, ****kim ryeosa wardhani****, ****cholee kyumin, ****ChoKyunnie, ****ChoSaMin, ****dedo, ****cupid'skyumi****n, ****ChoIka137, ****kyuminalways89, ****ImSFS****, qq.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, mianhae karena saya gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya dan chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… buat yang nanya apa KyuMin Cuma Slight? TIDAK! SHIREO! Mana mungkin saya buat KyuToria sebagai pair utama…mimpi apa tuh si Vic saya buatin FF? == *plakk**

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kecil berlari keluar dari mobilnya dengan riang, di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah kertas ulangan dengan nilai 95. Dengan langkah riang Sungmin memasuki ruang tamu.

"Sungjin-ah, kau memang anak umma yang hebat! Itu kan soal anak menegah pertama tetapi kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik! Hebat! Kau memang anak umma yang pintar!" seru Heechul senang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam menatap kertas ulangan di tangannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Sungjin senang saat melihat Sungmin hyungnya berjalan dengan senyum kearahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Sungjin dan duduk di hadapan adik dan umma-nya itu.

"Sungmin, berapa nilaimu?" tanya Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"95 umma." Sungmin menunduk.

"Wah! Kau hebat hyung!" seru Sungjin sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Sungjin bingung, padahal Sungmin sendiri menganggap dirinya tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Sungjin saja dapat nilai 100, kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi, Sungmin-ah." ucap Heechul sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

"Nde, umma." gumam Sungmin pelan. Sungjin menghela nafas melihat sikap umma-nya. Ya, entah kenapa Sungjin merasa umma-nya seperti membedakannya dengan hyungnya itu.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Kajja, kita harus merayakan keberhasilanmu ini dengan makan es krim!" seru Sungjin semangat sambil menarik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menatap Sungjin dengan sayang. Ya, hanya dongsaengnya saja yang menganggapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kajja kita panjat pohon ini sampai ke ujung!" seru Sungjin sambil menunjuk pohon di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Ani, Sungjin-ah! Nanti kita bisa jatuh." tolak Sungmin membuat Sungjin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin masih dengan asyik menggambar di bangku taman yang langsung berhadapan dengan pohon besar itu. Sungjin menatap malas hyungnya yang masih serius dengan buku gambarnya, ia mendongkak melihat ujung dari pohon di hadapannya.

'Pasti sangat indah jika bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas.' batin Sungjin.

Dengan mantap dongsaeng Sungmin itu memanjat pohon tanpa Sungmin ketahui karena memang Sungmin membelakangi Sungjin. Tiba-tiba saat sedikit lagi menuju dahan pohon di atasnya, dahan yang Sungjin pijak rapuh. Sungjin terbelalak, baru ia ingin lekas berpijak di dahan lain tetapi ia terpeleset dan-

'BUKK'

Sungmin berbalik dan matanya terbelalak melihat Sungjin terkapar di bawah pohon dengan darah keluar dari belakang kepalanya.

"SUNGJIN-AH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kecil menangis terisak.

"Mi-mianhae umma." isaknya.

"Kau harusnya bisa menjaga Sungjin-ah, Sungmin! Lihat! Gara-gara kau tidak menjaga adikmu dengan benar, ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit seperti ini! Kau tahu kan ia tak suka di rumah sakit?! Apa ini sikapmu sebagai hyungnya!" marah Heechul pada Sungmin.

Tubuh kecil Sungmin bergetar, ia takut melihat umma-nya yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia memang salah karena tak menjaga dongsaengnya dengan baik, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa dongsaengnya itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Dengan helaan nafas kasar Heechul meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di depan pintu kamar dimana Sungjin di rawat.

"Mi-mianhae Sungjin-ah…" Sungmin berjalan terseok-seok menuju taman dekat rumah sakit itu. Ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya di bangku dekat pohon besar.

Melihat pohon besar itu kembali Sungmin menangis dengan keras, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat adiknya terluka.

"YA! Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Aku tidak berkonsentrasi memainkan gameku!" seru seorang namja yang tampaknya lebih mudanya dengan rambut coklat brunette. Tampak namja kecil itu kesusahan memegang tongkat yang membantunya berdiri.

"Huaaaa huhuhuhu~" Sungmin malah semakin menangis dengan kencang membuat namja kecil di depannya cengo.

"Y-Ya hyung… uljima." ucap namja itu panik melihat wajah Sungmin yang imut itu memerah karena semakin menangis dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau disini dan menangis?" tanya namja kecil itu yang kira-kira berumur 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin dengan heran karena Sungmin hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Namja kecil itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap anak di depannya dengan terkejut sedangkan anak berambut coklat ikal di depannya hanya memandangnya polos.

Sungmin memandang dalam onxy namja kecil di depannya, ia memperhatikan namja di depannya dengan seksama. Namja kecil di depannya itu memakai pakaian pasien yang artinya ia pasien di rumah sakit ini terlebih kakinya di gips membuat Sungmin semakin yakin anak di depannya ini adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Sung-" baru saja Sungmin ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi tiba-tiba namja kecil di depannya berdiri dengan wajah panik.

"Mianhae…Aku harus ke kamarku sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu Sungmin meneruskan perkataannya, namja kecil itu segera pergi dari sana.

"…min imnida." Sambung Sungmin saat melihat namja kecil itu menjauh dengan terpincang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa akan mempercayakan perusahaan padamu Sungjin." ucap Hangeng pada anak bungsunya. Saat ini ia sedang berbicara empat mata dengan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa bukan pada Sungmin hyung saja?" tanya Sungjin bingung, karena memang biasanya di dalam keluarga yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga itu anak sulung tetapi kini appanya malah mempercayakannya padanya.

"Hah, kau tahu sendiri kan Sungmin itu tidak terlalu pintar? Appa mempercayakannya padamu karena appa yakin kau orang tepat untuk itu." jelas Hangeng serius.

"Tetapi appa-"

"Appa mohon padamu, Sungjin-ah." Sungjin hanya menghela nafas, ia tak mungkin bisa menolak jika appanya sudah memohon seperti ini.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Sungmin telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak awal. Entah kenapa satu titik air mata menetes dari mata foxy namja berumur 14 tahun itu. Sungmin terkejut merasakan pipinya basah, dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini di Osaka jepang dan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Sungmin, ia kini berada di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia memang orang korea tetapi sejak berumur tiga tahun ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Kanvas putih kini berada di hadapannya, ia baru akan menggoreskan kuasnya saat sebuah suara yang ia kenali kini memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Hyung." Sungjin terduduk di sebelah hyungnya dengan lemas.

"Wae Sungjin-ah? Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sambil memegang dahi Sungjin.

"Ani, hyung. Ha-hanya saja ini membuatku tersiksa." Sungjin berkata dengan lemas. Ia menatap hyungnya dengan sedih.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersiksa, Sungjin-ah?" tanya Sungmin yang kini meraih dongsaengnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Sungjin tak menolak, ia justru semakin menggeratkan pelukannya pada hyungnya itu.

"Keinginan appa."

Sungmin berhenti menggelus rambut halus Sungjin. Ia berpikir sejenak dan sejurus kemudian namja bermata foxy itu tersenyum lembut. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada dongsaengnya dan menatap Sungjin sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungjin.

"Jika kau merasa tersiksa, kau bisa bilang pada appa bukan? Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sungjin-ah."gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Appa mempercayai itu padaku dan tak seharusnya aku mengecewakannya." Sungjin menunduk membuat Sungmin menatapnya sendu.

'Mianhae, Sungjin-ah… Andai hyungmu ini sedikit pintar, pasti kau tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini.' batin Sungmin sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak menemui Sungjin dongsaengnya, itu di karenakan appanya menyuruhnya les di rumah teman appanya itu dan menginap di sana agar dirinya bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dan Sungmin setuju karena bagaimanapun ia sebagai anak sulunglah yang seharusnya menggantikan appanya bukan dongsaengnya. Ia melakukan itu semata-mata bukan hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai terbaik tetapi ia ingin membantu Sungjin, agar dongsaengnya itu tak melakukan semua keinginan appanya itu sendirian.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar dongsaengnya, ia tahu hari ini Sungjin sedang libur dan dongsaengnya itu pasti sedang bermain dengan psp-nya, Sungmin mendengus sambil tersenyum mengingat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tak bisa lepas dari psp kesayangannya.

'Kriet'

"Sungjin-ah ak-" mata Sungmin terbalalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sungmin tercekat melihat tubuh dongsaengnya terbaring di lantai dengan tangan penuh darah dan sebilah pisau yang masih di genggam dongsaengnya.

Sungmin mendekati dongsaengnya dengan tatapan kosong, ia jatuh terduduk di sebelah dongsaengnya.

"SUNGJIN-AH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam menatap kertas di tangannya, ia meremas kertas itu dengan kuat membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tatapannya kosong menatap makam di depannya, Sungmin hanya sendiri di depan makam dongsaengnya.

Ini memang sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kematian Sungjin karena dongsaengnya itu bunuh diri. Setelah hari berikutnya Sungmin pergi ke kamar dongsaengnya dengan mata sembab dan wajah pucat.

Ia terbaring di kasur dongsaengnya dan memejamkan matanya berharap semua yang ia alami itu hanyalah mimpi. Saat Sungmin hendak beranjak tiba-tiba saja kertas kecil jatuh dari balik batal Sungjin.

Isi kertas itu membuat rahang Sungmin menggeras tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

'Mianhae, hyung. Aku tak bisa berada bersamamu lebih lama. Aku menyanyangimu hyung, tetapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua kita, sejujurnya sejak awal appa mempercayai perusahan padaku, aku tak pernah yakin bisa melakukan itu semua. Di hari pertama aku memasuki perusahaan itu, memang semuanya baik-baik saja tetapi sampai suatu hari aku tahu bahwa appa sering bermain kecurangan dalam bisnis yang ia lakukan, aku sempat menolak melakukan hal sama tetapi sekali lagi aku tak ingin membuat appa kecewa. Sebisa mungkin aku melakukan apa yang appa inginkan sampai suatu hari aku mendengar appa menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh pemilik dari Kim's Crop, aku tak percaya appa melakukan itu. Tetapi sekali lagi aku hanya terdiam. Sampai suatu hari aku melihat appa sangat senang dan tertawa bahagia dengan berita kematian pemilik Kim's Crop itu. Dan Kim's Crop harus menggulung tikar. Aku tak sanggup harus terus bekerja dengan kotor seperti ini, aku tak tahan hyung. Sampai akhirnya aku melakukannya. Mianhae hyung. Aku memang tak berguna. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Hyung harus berjanji padaku, hyung tak boleh menceritakan semua ini pada orang lain terutama orang tua kita. Aku tak ingin mereka kecewa. Hyung, kumohon berjanjilah.'

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan, ia tak menyangka dongsaengnya sudah menderita cukup lama. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa semua ini karena appa-nya. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena tak menyadari perubahan sikap dongsaengnya saat mereka berbicara di taman waktu itu.

Dengan masih memegang kertas putih yang berisikan tulisan tangan Sungjin, Sungmin keluar dari kamar Sungjin dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia benci karena ia bodoh. Ia benci pikiran dangkal dongsaengnya. Ia benci appanya. Ia benci kenapa harus ia yang berada di posisi seperti sekarang. Ia membenci dunia ini karena membuatnya kesepian sekarang, ia memang tak pernah memiliki seorang teman satupun dan ia hanya bermain dengan dongsaengnya.

Ia benci menerima kenyataan bahwa ia di lahirkan di keluarga yang hanya memikirkan uang ini.

Sebelum Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Sungjin, Sungmin berbisik. "Aku berjanji, Sungjin-ah."

'Blam'

Sesosok bayangan tersenyum saat Sungmin berbisik seperti itu dan bayangan itu perlahan menghilang terhembus angin.

Ingatan saat ia menemukan kertas sebagai petunjuk kematian dongsaengnya itu tak pernah terlupakan olehnya. Ia membenci kedua orang tuanya kini, bagaimana tidak? Bahkan dua hari setelah dongsaengnya tiada mereka masih tetap ke luar negeri dengan alasan pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk akibat menggurus pemakaman Sungjin. Padahal jika mereka memang orang tua yang baik mereka tak akan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dalam masa berduka. Tetapi, Sungmin tak ingin berharap lebih karena ia tahu orang tuanya itu memang selalu lebih mementingkan uang sedari dulu.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya mereka orang tua kita, Sungjin-ah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sejak itu seorang namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin yang terkenal pendiam dan manis berubah menjadi namja berandalan yang mengabiskan waktu sekolahnya untuk membolos dan pergi ke club malam setiap malamnya. Ia memang kini sudah berada di tempat kelahirnya sejak dua tahun lalu dan itu semua karena orang tuanya yang menginginkan Sungmin lebih mengenal tempat kelahirnya yaiutu di seoul.

Bahkan kini Sungmin mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang dan ia memakai anting berbentuk salip di telinga kirinya.

Dengan baju di keluarkan, dasi yang longgar dan jas sekolah yang di sampirkan ke bahunya, Sungmin berjalan dengan santai ke kantin, sudah cukup ia menjadi rapuh beberapa hari ini dengan merindukan dongsaengnya, kini ia akan kembali seperti biasa, ia tak ingin melihat tatapan kasihan dari orang lain. Entah sejak kapan, Sungmin membenci tatapan kasihan orang lain. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

Dengan seringai imutnya, Sungmin berjalan menuju meja yang kini terisi teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu saat ia ingin menuju meja teman-temannya itu, sesorang menabraknya dengan keras dan cairan berwarna pink membasahi kemeja sekolahnya di bagian perut. Wajah Sungmin memerah karena marah, ya siapa yang tak akan marah saat seseorang menabrakmu dengan keras membuat pingangmu terantuk ujung meja dan ditambah lagi minuman orang itu membasahi seragammu?

"YA! Matamu dimana, eoh?" teriak Sungmin kesal. Yeoja di depannya tampak pucat karena di teriyaki oleh Sungmin, ia merasa takut karena ia tahu Sungmin tak pernah memandang namja atau yeoja. Ia pasti akan bermain kasar pada siapapun yang mencari gara-gara padaya.

"Mi-mianhae Su-Sungmin-ssi…" dengan tangan gemetar Victoria sanga yeoja yang menabrak Sungmin memberikan tissue kepada Sungmin.

'plak'

Sungmin menolak tissue itu dengan kasar. Ia memang kini sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena habis mengingat perilaku orang tuanya yang membuatnya muak.

"Aku tak perlu tissu kotor dari yeoja murahan sepertimu." desis Sungmin dingin membuat Victoria terkejut dan menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara membuat Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"K-Kyu oppa…"

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Victoria menangis dan ia melihat baju seragam Sungmin basah dengan jus, dan ia kini bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat, Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam dan dingin. Ia menarik Victoria yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Seisi kantin kini tampak tegang dengan keributan di kantin itu, pasalnya kini Sungmin sang siswa yang terkenal berandalan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sang pengawas murid.

"Kau tanya saja pada yeoja murahan itu." Sungmin hendak berlalu dari sana, ia malas jika harus berurusan dengan tutornya itu.

Sebelum Sungmin beranjak Kyuhyun mencengram lengannya dan menariknya membuat Sungmin berbalik dan-

'BUGHHH'

"Jaga bicaramu Lee Sungmin." geram Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu, semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri sambil menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar dan dengan santai ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya binggung.

"Kalian berdua memang serasi…" bisik Sungmin saat melewati Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama brengsek." sambung Sungmin santai membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Teman-teman Sungmin yang sejak tadi melihat semuanya kini mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan keluar kantin, apalagi Jaejoong. Ia tampak khawatir dengan luka di sudut bibir Sungmin, saat Yunho, Yesung dan Jaejoong sudah berjalan menggejar Sungmin Ryeowook berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri.

"Jadi ini perilaku pengawas murid?" sindir Ryeowook dingin.

"Memukul seseorang tak bersalah demi yeoja?" sambungnya sambil menatap jijik Victoria yang mengalihkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook mendecih pasalnya ia tahu yeoja itu hanya berpura-pura nangis di depan semua orang. Ia tahu bagaimana Victoria, karena ia teman sekelasnya, meski Ryeowook sering membolos tetapi bukan berarti ia tak mengetahui tentang perilaku teman sekelasnya itu.

Ryeowook memang tahu Victoria menyukai Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu pasti akan bersikap sok lemah di depan semua namja membuat Ryeowook muak, karena ia dulu juga pernah masuk perangkap yeoja itu saat pertama kali masuk di sekolah. Tetapi semenjak ia tahu sikap Victoria yang sebenarnya licik saat ia melihat yeoja itu pernah membuat salah satu teman sekelasnya terluka hanya karena Victoria ingin menjadi ketua cheers saat itu, ia tega menaruh paku di sepatu temannya dan itu membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya secara langsung menjadi jijik jika melihat sikap sok baik Victoria saat membantu temannya yang terkena paku itu.

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari Sungmin hyung." Dengan kata terakhir untuk Kyuhyun itu, Ryeowook berlalu dari kantin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan dengarkan mereka ne? kau jauh lebih baik dari Sungmin si berandalan itu." ucap Victoria tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Meski begitu entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, ia baru saja dari rumah Sungmin dan kata pembantu Sungmin, tuan muda mereka belum pulang sejak pagi dan itu artinya Sungmin belum pulang sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Sungmin mulai berulah lagi tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah karena bagaimanapun menjadi tutor Sungmin adalah keinginan appa-nya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan appa-nya itu .

Memang sejak umma-nya meninggal, ia dan Changmin dongsaengnya sudah bertekad untuk mematuhi semua keinginan appa-nya. Kini hanya ada appa-nya dan ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia anak yang baik dengan menuruti semua perintah appa-nya, memang sampai sekarang perintah appa-nya tak pernah ada yang ia bantah, lagi pula appa-nya tak pernah memerintahkannya yang macam-macam jadi ia menerimanya.

Tanpa terasa kini Kyuhyun sudah menapakkan kakinya di depan rumah, entah apa yang akan appa-nya lakukan padanya jika tahu ia tak berhasil membuat Sungmin ikut les kini. Di marahi? Mungkin.

Dengan merutuki Sungmin terus, Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja imut tampak berjalan dengan sempoyongan di gang kecil dan gelap itu. Ia tak takut jika nanti ada preman yang menghadangnya nanti. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mengetahui sekarang jam berapa, yang pasti ia tahu kini sudah malam.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, ia tahu pasti saat ia pulang nanti appa-nya akan memarahinya atau memukulnya? Sungmin tak peduli, karena ia memang sering menadapatkan keduanya setiap hari.

Siapa yang tahu seeorang Lee Sungmin dari keluarga Lee sering datang ke club? Itu karena appa-nya tak pernah mempernalkannya pada rekan-rekan appa-nya kecuali sahabat appa-nya yang merupakan ayah Yunho yang pernah menjadi guru lesnya dulu. Dan Sungmin juga tak pernah menyebut marganya jika di luar sekolah dan rumah. Sudah sejak lama ia membenci marganya sendiri, terlebih orang tuanya.

"Hei, serahkan uangmu sekarang." Tiba-tiba kumpulan namja berbadan besar menghadang Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendengus sinis melihat ia sudah di kepung.

"Aku tak punya." Sungmin hendak melangkah pergi tetapi namja di belakangnya menariknya.

"Serahkan sekarang, aku tahu kau anak keluarga Lee, kau pasti punya uang banyak."

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan namja itu.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak punya uang." desis Sungmin kesal. Saat hendak pergi dari orang-orang itu Sungmin di tendang dari belakang.

Sungmin yang kesadarannya kini cukup pulih, membaas perlakuan namja berambut pirang berantakan itu dengan mnendang perutnya dengan keras membuat orang itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Melihat temannya di pukul seperti itu yang lainnya kini menghajar Sungmin dengan bertubi-tubi tetapi Sungmin bisa menangani mereka karena ia sendiri mengusai martial art, membuatnya tak susah membalas semua serangan yang di layangkan mereka padanya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sungmin berdenyut karena wine yang ia minum tadinya.

'Shit!' maki Sungmin dalam hati saat merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan-

'Jleb'

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" erang Sungmin keras saat belati mengoyakkan perutnya dan menembus kulit putihnya.

Orang yang menusuk Sungmin itu tampak menyeringai dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri kini terduduk meremas lukanya dan mengerang sakit.

"Lee Sungmin!" sebuah teriakan dan bayangan seseorang sempat memasuki indra pendengar dan pengelihatannya. Tetapi Sungmin tak dapat mengenali orang yang kini memangku kepalanya karena matanya buram oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan menetes dan kegelapan terjadi.

'Sungjin-ah, aku ingin bersamamu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : gimana cukup panjang gak nih? Saya udah buat semaksimal mungkin nih ^^**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya memang sedang sibuk dan mungkin buat Chp depan bakalan telat. Dan jeongmal mianhae karena saya telat updatenya ^^**

**Dan Gamshamnida atas semua review kalian, saya sangat menghargai semua review kalian, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu karena saya saja meng-update ini dengan batas waktu yang tidak banyak, dalam artian saya lagi sibuk banget mengingat saya baru saja masuk sekolah dan kini sudah mulai banyak tugas yang menanti, tetapi nanti saya akan usahkan meng-update cepat jika ada waktu, ne?**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L **

**KyuMin is REAL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuToria**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang murid teladan namun dingin yang ternyata adalah tutornya, bagaimana kisah keduanya?/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ ****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 4 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**, ****kyuminjoy****, ****Momoshfly2401, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****fishyank****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****neganugu, ****, ****is0live89****, ****rositakyuhyun**** , ****KMS kyuminshiper, ****sparkyumin13****, ****amalia, ****sitara1083****, ****Sunghyunnie**** , ****youngie poppo, ****Cho Na Na, ****Yc K.S.H****, ****Yunnieah, ****yutaelfmyworld****, ****sha, ****ChoKyunnie****, Choi sila, ****keys47, ****Dean Lee, ****I was a Dreamer****, ****Vhentea****, ****Qhia503****, ****Zahra Amelia**** , ****Cul Ah****, ****audrey musaena****, ****kyuminring****, **** .1****, ****thiafumings****, ****137Line****, ****aii chan, ****Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie****, ****BlaueFEE**** , ****Lee Michan****, ****chiikyumin****, ****dessykyumin****, ****kuro kitsune13****, ****May AngelBunny****, ****kim eun neul****, ****min190196, ****SSungMine****, ****kyuti**** , ****chikakyumin****, ****ChoLee KyuMin**** , ****, ****cupid'skyumin****, ****maria8****, ****reaRelf****, ****royalavell, ****revaelf, ****YangirEcchi'95****, ****CkhLsm, ****Me Naruto, ****Guest**** , ****chanmoody, ****Princess Pumkins ELF****, ****Miyoori29****, ****, ****ImSFS****, ****GG, ****Yefah KyuminShippClouds****, ****OnlyGuest, ****winecoup137****, ****PumpkinSparKyumin, ****Cho Sa Min, ****fariny, ****BaekRen****, ****andin, ****KyuLoveMin, ****kim ryeosa wardhani****, ****vey900128, ****Zicyoung, QQ KyuminShipper, ****RinKM137.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau reviw lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan?**

**Mianhae karena saya gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya dan chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… Oh iya, buat yang nanya ada adengan NC-nya atau gak, ada kok tapi nanti di 2 tau 3 chapter lagi… Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku menggerjapkan mataku dan sedikit menyipitkan mataku saat merasakan cahaya yang memasuki retina mataku. Aku terbelalak saat melihat dimana diriku berada sekarang.

Ini…

Taman di dekat rumahku yang dulu.

Aku shock, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?

Seingatku aku mabuk dan ada beberapa preman bertubuh tambun menghajarku dan dan-

"Hyung."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di belakangku dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat dongsaengku yang sudah lama tak pernah ku lihat kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan pakaian serba putih.

Tanpa sadar, aku menitikan air mata. Aku sangat merindukan dongsaeng kecilku ini. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Pergilah, hyung."

Aku terkejut saat sosok dongsaeng di depanku ini menyuruhku pergi sambil tersenyum manis. aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan isak tangis yang ku keluarkan, aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuh kurus dongsaengku itu.

"Ani, hyung jangan mendekat ke arahku!" seru Sungjin membuatku terkejut dan berhenti tepat di depannya beberapa meter.

"Apa… maksudmu, Sungjin-ah?" tanyaku kecewa, ya aku kecewa karena pada kenyataannya dongsaengku tak ingin dekat-dekat denganku.

"Aku sudah berbeda alam denganmu hyung, tempatmu bukan disini. Jebal, hyung kembalilah. Semua orang membutuhkanmu." Aku kembali terisak mendengar untaian kata Sungjin, itu menggiris hatiku. Membutuhkan? aku sama sekali tak di harapkan orang-orang itu Sungjin-ah.

"Ani, mereka tak pernah mengharapkanku Sungjin-ah hiks."

"Tidak hyung! Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengharapkanmu! Jebal hyung, pergi dari sini!" seru Sungjin sambil mendorongku, aku terkejut. Saat aku ingin menangkap tangan Sungjin, dongsaengku itu menarik tangannya dan membiarkanku terjatuh, aku bisa merasakan Sungjin mengucapkan sesuatu saat aku tertarik gravitasi.

'Aku menyanyangimu, hyung.'

**END Sungmin POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip pip piip

"Akhirnya…" Dokter Park menghela nafas saat tahu detak jantung Sungmin kembali stabil. Dokter Park berjalan keluar ruangan.

**Changmin POV.**

Aku duduk dengan gelisah di luar ruangan tempat Lee Sungmin di tangani oleh Dokter. Aku mengigit kuku-kuku jariku dengan gelisah mengingat bagaimana aku menemukan Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK..**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sepanjang trotoar menuju market 24 jam, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, aku yakin appa pasti akan memarahiku karena aku keluar malam hari seperti ini dan tak menggajak Kyu hyung, lagi pula aku malas jika menggajak hyungku yang terlalu disiplin itu, ia pasti tak akan mau menemaniku. Dan itulah sebabnya aku berjalan keluar sendiri tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Tap tap tap.

Jalanan kini sangat sepi, tiba-tiba saat aku ingin memasuki market 24 jam di depanku, aku di kejutkan dengan suara teriakan yang membuatku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan aku terkejut saat melihat segerombolan orang-orang dengan badan besar keluar dari gang gelap di sebrangku, aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat orang terakhir keluar dengan memegang belati penuh darah dan dengan tergesa-gesa memasukannya ke kantong mantelnya.

Setelah orang-orang itu menjauh aku dengan segera menyebrang dan memasuki gang itu. Aku menajamkan mataku saat melihat seseorang tergeletak dalam kegelapan, begitu aku mendekati sosok itu aku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang ku kenal meremas perutnya yang menggeluarkan banyak darah.

"Lee Sungmin!" aku langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Tak ku pedulikan baju dan mantelku yang terkena darahnya. Nafas Sungmin tampak tersenggal dan seketika ia tak sadarkan diri membuatku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

"Jebal, bertahanlah."

**End FLASHBACK.**

Dan setelah aku membawanya kerumah sakit, entah kenapa aku langsung menelpon Kyuhyun hyung. Entahlah aku hanya merasa sangat panic dan tak tahu harus memberitahu siapa. Aku ingin memberitahukan orang tua Sungmin tetapi aku tak tahu nomor telponnya, aku bisa saja meminta bantuan appa tetapi aku tak ingin ia memarahiku, setidaknya ia memarahiku saat di rumah saja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjas putih yang ku ketahui bernama Dokter Park keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan wajah kelelahan. Aku sempat melihat hyungku dengan sudut mataku ia hanya berwajah datar sambil duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tanpa memperdulikan hyungku, aku dengan cepat menghampiri dokter Park.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirku, entahlah aku merasa sedikit de javu dengan keadaan ini. Karena dulu ummaku juga bernasib sama seperti Sungmin. Dan ini membuatku seperti trauma akan kejadian seperti ini.

"Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tetapi karena ia ditusuk tepat di bagian ginjalnya, dengan terpaksa tuan Lee hanya memiliki satu ginjal karena saya mengangkat ginjal yang terluka." Jelas dokter Park membuatku menghela nafas lega, meski Sungmin hanya punya satu ginjal setidaknya ia tak bernasib seperti ummaku. Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika itu terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin memang berandalan sekolah, suka melakukan hal sesuka hatinya, bodoh dan ketus tetapi kini yang kulihat hanya seorang namja manis seperti malaikat yang tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya.

Dengan perlahan aku menarik bangku yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung…" panggilku pada hyungku yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang berada tak jauh dariku, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Hm?" sahut hyungku singkat.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya yang tak merubah ekspresinya, masih tetap datar memandangku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku bingung, ya aku memang bingung. Disaat aku menelponnya dengan panic perihal Sungmin tadi, ia malah berkata datar bahwa ia akan datang kesini dengan cepat, setelahnya ketika ia sampai ia tak menanyakan apapun dan hanya duduk terdiam dengan wajah datar, aku tahu ia memang tak menyukai Lee Sungmin tetapi biasanya hyungku yang punya rasa simpati kepada orang itu akan merasa kasihan jika seseorang terluka di depannya tak memangdang yang ia benci atau suka. Kini berbeda Kyuhyun hyung seakan biasa-biasa saja.

"Ani, aku hanya malas berada disini." jawabnya datar membuatku entah kenapa kesal, pasalnya kini ia sebagai tutor Sungmin seharusnya ia yang menjaga Sungmin atau memberitahu orang tuanya tetapi Kyuhyun hyung terkesan tak peduli.

"Apa kau begitu membencinya? Kau sendiri yang sering bilang padaku hyung jika seeorang dalam kesulitan kita-"

"Ia menghina Vic yeoja murahan, aku membencinya."

Hening.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan hyungku yang terdengar menggeram saat mengatakannya, ya aku tahu ia memang mencintai Victoria teman masa kecil kami, tetapi aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun hyung akan sebenci ini dengan seseorang.

Aku memang tak menyukai Sungmin, tetapi setelah appa menyuruh Kyuhyun hyung menjadi tutornya esok harinya appa menceritakan semua alasan kenapa Lee Sungmin menjadi seperti itu dan aku mengerti dengan semua itu. Aku tahu ia di tinggal dongsaeng kesayangannya, aku tahu ia di anak tirikan oleh orang tuannya sendiri. Kenapa appaku bisa mengetahui semuanya? Karena appa adalah sahabat orang tua Sungmin.

Aku sempat tak mempercayai akan cerita appa tetapi, melihat diri Sungmin yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya aku bisa melihat rasa kesepian dari wajahnya kini. Perlahan aku mengusap pipinya yang pucat.

"Hyung…" lirihku pelan. Entah perasaan apa yang merasuki hatiku, kini aku merasa hatiku menghangat karena melihat wajah kegelisahannya sudah menghilang.

**End Changmin POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat dongsaengnya Changmin menggelus pipi pucat Sungmin, perlahan tapi pasti ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan meremas dadanya.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya sambil merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja ia tutup dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Dengan gontai Kyuhyun berjalan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan pelan, ruangan putih dan berbau obat-obatan langsung menyambutku. Dan ketika aku akan menggerakkan tangan kiriku yang sedikit kesemutan, aku melihat sebuah kepala yang menahan tangannku, entah kenapa aku menggelus rambut coklat lebat itu dengan lembut. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tetapi rambut coklat ini mengingatkanku pada Sungjin.

"Enghhh…" lenguh sang pemilik kepala itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku kini. Dia…

Cho Changmin…

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya bertubi-tubi membuatku heran, pasalnya setahuku ia membenciku. Aku hanya berwajah datar dan tak menjawab tetapi tenggorokanku yang kering membuatku menjawab.

"A-air." Suaraku serak sekali, mungkin ini akibat aku tertidur lama pikirku.

"Ini, minumlah." Changmin memberikan sedotan padaku dan aku segera meminumnya sampai habis membuat Changmin terbenggong tetapi aku tak peduli yang ku butuhkan adalah air saat ini.

"Kau?" aku melihat dengan sesorang di belakang Changmin dengan dingin.

"Appaku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu, mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Hening.

Aku terdiam tak ingin berbicara apapun pada kedua kakak beradik di depanku, aku memejamkan mataku sebentar sebelum menatap mereka yang kini tak menatapku dengan dingin.

"Keluarlah…"

"Eh?" Changmin menatapku heran tetapi aku tak menatapnya, aku hanya memandang lurus pada tembok putih di depanku.

"Kenapa? Apa itu cara ber'terima kasih'mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis, ia memandangku tajam dan sekali lagi aku tak menatap keduanya.

"Keluar…"

"Ani, aku ingin disini." ucap Changmin santai. Aku menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kajja, Min-ah, kita keluar." ajak Kyuhyun dingin pada dongsaengnya.

"Ani, hyung. Kau saja yang keluar." ucap Changmin keras kepala. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang menolong-"

"Aku yang menolongmu." potong Changmin dengan cepat, entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan anak ini. Dan aku malas mencaritahunya.

"Terserah, keluarlah sekarang, aku ingin beristirahat." Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan tampang dinginnya, Changmin memandangku ragu-ragu membuatku menghela nafas.

"Jebal…" lirihku tanpa menatapnya.

'Blam'

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri kini. Saat melihat Kyuhyun tadi, aku sedikit sakit melihat tatapan dinginnya.

Bohong jika aku bilang aku tak mengingat Kyuhyun. Aku ingat ia bocah yang kakinya di gips saat di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku ingat wajah paniknya saat tahu aku menangis makin keras. Aku tak pernah melupakannya, karena itulah pertama kalinya aku nyaman bersama orang lain, itu pertama kalinya aku menangis di depan orang lain selain Sungjin bahkan di depan orang tuaku aku tak pernah menggeluarkan air mataku.

Tetapi, aku tak ingin lemah seperti dulu. Aku selalu mencoba mengubur semuanya, aku bukan Lee Sungmin yang lemah seperti dulu. Aku tak ingin kembali pada masa itu. Aku sudah bertekad akan melupakan semuanya dan menjalani hidupku kini dengan caraku sendiri, dengan keberadaan Lee Sungmin yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,chagi? Bilang pada umma siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya ummaku sambil menangis. Sejak orang tuaku masuk tadi, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat umma menangis sambil menghampiriku.

Hatiku sedikit tersentuh saat melihat umma menangis untukku, karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Tetapi begitu aku melihat tatapan datar appa, aku kembali memasang wajah dinginku. Tak bisa ku pungkiri setiap melihat appa, aku menjadi mengingat surat yang di tinggalkan Sungjin dan itu membuat rasa benciku muncul.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku singkat.

"Syukurlah."ucap umma lega.

"Kenapa kau masih saja ke club, hah? Kau mau mempermalukan keluarga Lee?" tanya appa marah. Aku tahu appa pasti akan memarahiku, ya ia memang hanya senang memarahiku.

"Tenanglah, yeobo. Kita tanyakan nanti saja setelah Sungmin sembuh." ucap umma membuat appa hanya terdiam menatapku tajam. Aku hanya terdiam saat kedua orang tuaku bilang ingin menemui dokter.

'Cklek'

Aku hanya terdiam tak memandang siapa yang memasuki ruangan rawatku. Meski aku tahu yang memasuki ruanganku ini Kyuhyun.

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di samping tempatku.

"Aku harap setelah kau sembuh nanti, kau tak berulah lagi. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, aku tak ingin mengecewakan keluargamu dan appaku karena tak bisa membut nilaimu meningkat." jelasnya dingin, aku hanya terdiam.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sifat egoisku muncul, aku tak ingin ada yang mengatur diriku.

"Kau memang… keras kepala, Lee Sungmin."

"Kalau kau tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang itu, berhentilah menjadi tutorku. Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu menjadi tutorku." ucapku datar, aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

"Aku menjadi tutormu bukan untukmu, Sungmin. Tetapi karena ini keinginan appaku ak-"

"Berhenti berbicara dan keluarlah." Aku merasa pusing jika harus banyak berbicara padanya. Mungkin ini karena aku belum pulih.

Kyuhyun memandangku dengan tajam, aku tahu ia marah tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau memang buruk, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, sebelum ia membuka pintu ruanganku, aku mencegahnya.

"Aku memang buruk, jadi berhentilah berurusan denganku."

'Blam'

Aku terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tak pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi, Kyu." Aku tersenyum pahit.

**End Sungmin POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" teriak Changmin membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Sungmin melihat Changmin tengah tersenyum lebar sambil berlari menuju kearahnya.

Setelah Sungmin sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, Changmin entah kenapa menjadi sangat baik pada Sungmin. Tiap pagi Changmin akan menjemputnya meski Sungmin tak mempedulikannya, Changmin juga akan menyapanya jika bertemu dengannya saat berpapasan di koridor, Changmin akan menggajaknya ke kantin untuk makan siang dan Changmin juga akan membantu Sungmin jika Sungmin merasa pusing karena memang Sungmin belum sembuh total.

Hal itu juga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Victoria kini tak jauh dari keduanya bingung pasalnya ia tahu awalnya Changmin amat tak menyukai Sungmin.

"Ya! Hyung tunggu!" teriak Changmin saat melihat Sungmin malah berjalan cepat karena ia menghampiri namja kelinci itu.

'Grep'

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tak menungguku~" rajuk Changmin membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Sungmin menyentakka tangan Changmin yang memegang pergelangan tangganya.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Cho Changmin! Ada apa denganmu, hah?" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke toko es krim." ucap Changmin polos.

Deg.

Sungmin terdiam menatap namja jangkung di hadapannya kini.

'Hyung~ aku ingin es krim itu! Kajja kita beli!'

'Ani! Kau baru saja makan coklat Sungjin-ah! Nanti perutmu sakit!'

"Hyung?" Changmin heran menatap Sungmin yang malah melamun.

"Kajja." ajak Sungmin membuat Changmin tersenyum senang, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin meng'iya'kan ajakan Changmin.

"Ne!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Berhentilah makan!" seru Sungmin kesal melihat Changmin memakan es krim dengan lahap seperti anak kecil, tetapi Changmin memang 3 tahun lebih kecil darinya sih. Seharusnya Changmin masih duduk di bangku sekolah menegah pertama, tetapi karena ia pintar. Namja berwajah imut sekaligus tampan itu lompat kelas dan kini duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah akhir.

"Ani, hyung! Aku suka es krim."tolak Changmin setelah menyuapkan satu sendok es krim coklat ke mulutnya.

"Kau bisa sakit perut, Changmin-ah." ucap Sungmin membuat Changmin berhenti makan dan terdiam memandang Sungmin yang kini memandangnya datar. Meski datar tetapi ucapan Sungmin yang tersirat rasa khawatir membuat Changmin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk membuat Sungmin heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Changmin, ia pun merasa seperti mempunyai sosok dongsaeng karena Changmin dan Sungjin tak berbeda jauh. Changmin sendiri meski ia tahu Sungmin seperti itu karena ia seperti Sungjin tak mengambil pusing dengan itu, ia senang dengan sedikit perubahan Sungmin padanya. Entah kenapa Changmin selalu ingin melindungi Sungmin.

"Hyung, hari ini temani aku ke taman bermain ne?" tanya Changmin, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Ak-"

"Ani! Minnie hyung akan bermain bersamaku!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang memotong ucapan Sungmin membuat Changmin memandang namja mungil itu dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang bilang? Sungmin hyung hanya akan mau menemaniku!" seru Changmin memandang Ryeowook kesal.

"Huh! Memangnya kau siapanya? Aku ini dongsaengnya tahu!" seru Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga dongsaengnya!" seru Changmin melotot kesal kepada Ryeowook yang kini juga melotot dengan kesal. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat kedua hoobaenya bertengkar.

"DIAM!" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang karena mendengar suara dongsaengnya yang sangat melengking itu dan ternyata dongsaengnya sedang bertengkar.

"Sungmin hari ini ada jadwal les denganku, jadi ia tak akan bisa bermain dengan salah satu dari kalian." dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"MEMANGNYA KAU/HYUNG SIAPANYA?" teriak Changmin dan Ryeowook kesal.

"Aku namjachingunya!" seru Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin, Changmin dan Ryeowook tercengang.

'Grep'

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin yang masih terkejut dari kantin meninggalkan Changmin dan Ryeowook yang berpandangan dengan terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Mianhae telat updatenya, dan ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya ne? hehe disini konfliknya belum menarik ne? **

**Okelah, akhir kata.**

**R  
E  
V  
I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KyuMin is REAL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuToria**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang murid teladan namun dingin yang ternyata adalah tutornya, bagaimana kisah keduanya?/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ ****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 5 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan?**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… Oh iya, buat yang nanya siapa yang akan hamil tunggu chp-chp mendatang ne? yang pasti bukan Kyuhyun atau Changmin yang hamil…#plakk **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang kau sebut namjachingu,eoh?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Saat ini dirinya sedang ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Sungmin kesal.

'Sret'

Sungmin melepas tarikan Kyuhyun pada tangannya dengan kasar. "Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana, hah?" teriak Sungmin marah. Ia kesal karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab oleh namja dingin di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat sikap Sungmin, ia kesal pada namja kelinci di depannya ini tetapi ia mencoba menahannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi sesuka hatimu saat hari les berlangsung, dan sekarang aku akan mengawasimu dengan ketat." ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin yang menggeram kesal.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI?!" teriak Sungmin kesal tak di hairaukan oleh Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

Aku tetap berjalan dengan santai meski aku mendengar Sungmin berteriak kesal seperti itu, aku tak ingin ia kabur lagi setiap ada les.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan dirinya yang seperti sekarang, aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menangis dengan kencang di hadapanku saat itu. Aku memang tak pernah tahu siapa namanya saat di Jepang tetapi, setelah pertemuan itu aku selalu terbayang-bayang dengan mata foxy-nya yang berair dan menatapku seakan butuh perlindungan dan saat itulah aku sudah menetapkan bahwa aku akan mencarinya dan melindunginya.

Lee Sungmin.

Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya memasuki kantor appaku, aku cukup terkejut melihat mata yang sama dengan anak kecil yang kutemui saat di Jepang dulu dan pertama kali melihatnya aku yakin itu dia. Tetapi, ketika mendengar sikapnya yang buruk, aku ragu.

Tetapi, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan titik terang dan memang ialah yang kucari sejak dulu.

Lee Sungmin.

Aku tak menyangka ia bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini, ia bukan Sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin adalah alasan aku pindah ke Korea, selain karena aku juga ingin mengungkap siapa yang membunuh ummaku.

**FLASHBACK.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, ini adalah hari dimana aku sudah boleh pulang setelah aku berminggu-minggu dirawat karena aku jatuh dari pohon yang tinggi saat aku bermain dengan temanku.

Aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi, ya namja manis yang pernah ku temui di taman rumah sakit. Aku memang sempat melihatnya melintas di koridor ini dan melihat ia masuk ke salah satu kamar rawat, tetapi itu hanya sekali karena selanjutnya aku sibuk dengan pengobatan yang di lakukan untuk kakiku dan ummaku juga tak membolehkanku keluar dari kamar meski aku sudah merengek memintanya.

Aku masih berjalan menyusuri koridor, saat kulihat sosok yang kutemui beberapa lalu sedang di bawa oleh seorang namja yang seumuran dengan appaku. Aku ingin mendekatinya tetapi sesuatu mengejutkanku membuatku berhenti. Aku bisa melihat namja manis itu menangis saat ahjussi di depannya menamparnya membuat pipi chubby yang membuatku tertarik itu memerah. Aku tak bisa menggejarnya saat ia di tarik paksa oleh ahjussi itu menuju keluar rumah sakit.

Yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah.

"Kau memang anak tidak berguna!" seru ahjussi itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, entah kenapa melihat namja manis itu menangis dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuatku sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari setelah aku melihatnya, aku dengan terburu-buru menuju alamat rumah yang kudapat dengan merayu resepsionis dan mengaku sebagai teman namja manis itu tetapi aku bahkan lupa untuk menanyakan namanya.

Dengan cepat aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju alamat rumahnya. Aku berdebar-debar karena sangat ingin menemuinya, mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya dan menanyakan siapa ahjussi yang menamparnya kemarin.

Saat aku sampai di depan rumahnya aku tercengang melihat rumah yang sangat mewah berdiri kokoh dengan halaman rumah yang luas tetapi kesan tradisional rumah Jepang tak tertinggal.

Aku memakirkan sepedaku dengan sembarangan, saat aku ingin memasuki rumah itu suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Anak kecil mau apa kau ke rumah itu?" aku menoleh menatap seorang yeoja yang lebih tua dariku berdiri sambil membawa bola, tampak ia habis bermain sepak bola jika di teliti dari baju yang ia gunaka penuh lumpur bahkan wajahnya juga terkena lumpur meski tak terlalu banyak.

"Aku ingin menemui temanku." jawabku membuat noona di depanku mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Temanmu? Mereka kemarin baru saja pindah ke Korea." Jawab noona di depanku membuat ku terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan sambil membawa sepedaku dengan santai. Aku tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan kami sesingkat ini. Aku berhenti untuk melihat sunset yang terjadi karena kini aku berjalan di trotoar dan di samping kananku sepanjang jalan adalah danau yang berada di taman.

"Siapa namamu, foxy?" lirihku pelan.

'Wushh'

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat ikalku.

'Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.'

**End Flashback and Kyuhyun POV.**

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal sambil melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimun.

"YAAAA! LEE SUNGMIN KAU MAU MEMBUAT KITA KE NERAKA, HAH?" teriak seseorang di belakang Sungmin sambil mencengkram pinggang Sungmin.

Deg.

Sungmin lantas memelankan kecepatan motornya saat Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggangnya begitu erat dan kini Kyuhyun bahkan seakan memeluknya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menaiki motor Sungmin?

Itu karena Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin agar Sungmin tak kabur lagi dari lesnya. Dan Sungmin dengan sangat terpaksa meng'iya'kan karena Kyuhyun mengancam akan menyuruh appanya mengeluarkan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin masih ingin sekolah agar ada yang bisa membuatnya terhibur meski kebanyakan ia di sekolah tidur saat pelajaran atau membolos tetapi setidaknya ia tidak akan di rumah terus.

Sungmin turun duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat aksi kebut-kebutan Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun dengan kesal memasuki rumah Sungmin yang selalu sepi mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Tentu saja memulai lesnya." jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Kau tunggu saja di bawah, aku ingin ganti baju." suruh Sungmin sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Ani, kau bisa saja kabur lewat jendela kamarmu, lagipula kita sesama namja." ucap Kyuhyun sambil ikut memasuki kamar Sungmin membuat sang empu kamar mendengus kesal, tetapi Sungmin tak mengusir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sudah memilah-milah baju yang nyaman untuk ia pakai setelah menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya.

'Kamarnya rapi.' batin Kyuhyun sambil melihat keseluruhan kamar Sungmin yang bercat baby blue.

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin membelakanginya hanya menggunakan celana dalam putih dan sedang berusaha memakai kaosnya.

'Glek'

Saat Sungmin menungging untuk memakai celananya membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hole pink Sungmin karena celana dalam putih Sungmin transparan bukan hanya itu Kyuhyun juga gemas ingin meremas dan mengigit bongkahan putih mulus di hadapannya.

'Seperti mochi.' batin Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya.

'AISHHH apa yang kupikirkan?!' rutuk Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin membuat pikiran mesum Kyuhyun buyar.

"A-ani." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan keringat di pelipisnya, wajahnya tampak memerah mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Kita belajar disini saja."

"N-Ne." Kyuhyunpun mulai membuka buku Biologi karena sebentar lagi kelas Sungmin akan ulangan Biologi, namja tampan itu berinisiatif mengajarkan pelajaran Biologi saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal karena sejak tadi Sungmin sibuk dengan ponselnya saja.

"Aku mendengarkan." ucap Sungmin santai sambil tetap mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

"Letakkan ponselmu saat sedang belajar, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa hakmu memerintahku?" tanya Sungmin sinis, ia menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tutormu dan aku berhak melakukannya."

Sungmin terdiam, entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan bilang 'Karena aku namjachingumu!'. Tetapi ia langsung mendengus tertawa saat menyadari hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Kyuhyun merasa heran melihat Sungmin terdiam, tetapi ia kembali mendengus saat melihat Sungmin kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Sungmin begitu serius melihat Sungmin memainkan ponselnya.

"Mengirim pesan pada Yeojachinguku."

Jleb.

"M-Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Kurasa kau cukup mendengar apa yang ku katakana tadi." Sungmin tampak acuh dan tak melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Taruh ponselmu." perintah Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggeram.

"TARUH PONSELMU, LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan emosi, entah kenapa Sungmin sedikit takut melihat Kyuhyun murka seperti sekarang.

Sungmin menunduk dan menaruh ponselnya di dalam laci meja belajarnya, lalu ia menggambil mantelnya. Sebelum Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Pergi." ucap Sungmin dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lesnya baru akan selesai 1 jam lagi, jadi kau tidak boleh pergi." ucap Kyuhyun tegas sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap menunduk enggan melihat Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan." Kyuhyun bergeming tak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN!" bentak Sungmin sambil menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tercengang melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan ada air mata di sudut mata foxy-nya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"YA! Sungmin!"teriak Kyuhyun tak Sungmin hiraukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dalam gelapnya malam, ia sendiri bahkan tak berniat ke tempat teman-temannya atau sekedar minum di club. Ia keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa ponsel dan dompetnya.

Sungmin sendiri juga heran dengan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Ia tidak mengerti.

Tap.

Sungmin melihat segerombolan orang tampak sedang mengerubungi seseorang.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Sungmin mengenal suara ini, suara yang akhir-akhir ini menggangunya.

'Bugh'

Suara pukulan saling bersahutan membuat Sungmin meringis. Ia dengan santai mendekati segerombolan yang berjumlah 5 orang dan tampaknya mereka siswa dari sekolah saingan sekolahnya.

'bugh'

'sret'

Dengan tenang Sungmin memukul seseorang berambut jabrik yang akan memukul seseorang yang telah Sungmin tarik keluar dari daerah segerombolan itu.

"Hyung?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Changmin, wajah Changmin tampak lebam dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang berambut cepak bernama Taeyang itu sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." ucap Sungmin santai.

"Cih, datang-datang langsung sok pahlawan." decih seseorang lagi berponi panjang bernama Jiyong.

"Sudahlah, kitaserang saja dua-duanya." Sahut Seungri memandang Sungmin sambil menyeringai. "Ia tampak manis." sambung Seungri tersenyum mesum membuat Sungmin mendecih dan Changmin kesal.

Seungri maju dan berusaha memukul Sungmin tetapi Changmin menghadangnya dan langsung menendang perutnya. Dari arah belakang Sungmin ternyata sudah ada Daesung yang siap-siap menghajar Sungmin tetapi Sungmin menyadarinya karena ia melihat bayangan dari bawah, dengan cepat Sungmin menghindar dan memukul Daesung telak di pelipisnya.

Sungmin dan Changmin saling memunggungi dan menatap 5 orang di depannya dengan tajam.

"Min, dalam hitungan ketiga kau lari duluan dan aku akan menyusulmu. Jika kita lanjutkan, ini tidak akan berhasil." bisik Sungmin, bukannya ia tak mampu melawan 5 orang di depannya tetapi luka pada perutnya masih belum sembuh total dan ia tak ingin mati muda di tangan musuh sekolahnya itu.

"Tapi hyung…" Changmin hendak memprotes tetapi langsung di potong oleh Sungmin.

"Cepatlah, kita tak punya banyak waktu." bisik Sungmin.

"Ne." Sungmin memulai aksinya setelah Changmin setuju, ia langsung menghajar Jiyong dan Top yang memang berada tepat di depannya, dengan segera Changmin berlari. Seungri , Taeyang dan Daesung tampak ingin mengejar Changmin tetapi Sungmin sudah menghalangi mereka.

Saat Sungmin juga akan menyusul Changmin, bahunya di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Taeyan, bagaikan gerakan slow motion, Sungmin dapat melihat Taeyang akan memkul perutnya.

'DUAGH'

'Grep'

Kejadian itu sangat cepat, dimana sesosok yang Sungmin kenal langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan sosok itu dan sosok itu langsung menghajar Taeyang di saat bersamaan.

"Gwenchana, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, sedangkan Sungmin terpaku menatap Kyuhyun yang kini ada di hadapannya dan berjarak tak jauh darinya. Ingat, Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan sebelah lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Sungmin.

Deg deg deg.

Melihat Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Sungmin menahan nafas dan rasanya seluruh aliran darahnya berpusat pada satu titik yaitu pipi chubby-nya.

Sungmin mengernyit saat merasa tangannya yang sedang memegang perutnya sedikit basah. Sontak ia melihat perutnya dan ternyata ada darah yang menghiasi perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun terkejut, saat ia baru akan berbicara Sungmin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"MING!" Kyuhyun dengan merosot sambil menahan bobot tubuh Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka jika luka jahitan Sungmin mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Hyung! Kajja kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Changmin panik, ia memang tak berlari dengan pasti karena ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa-bisanya kau melawan mereka dengan keadaan seperti itu! Jika tadi aku tidak datang entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun berceloteh karena kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang seenaknya, sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Ia sangat panik saat tahu ternyata luka di perut Sungmin sempat terbuka lagi.

"Diamlah." dengus Sungmin malas.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin menghubungi orang tuamu? Mereka pasti sangat mencemaskanmu." tanya Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam membiarkan hyungnya terus mengoceh.

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan peduli." gumam Sungmin datar, sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengernyit saat melihat nomor yang tak di kenalnya tertera pada layar ponselnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…?"

"Ne, itu saya."

"…"

"MWO?" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Changmin dan Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia sangat panik.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin heran melihat hyungnya begitu panik.

"Victoria sakit, Min. aku harus segera ke rumahnya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang binggung da Sungmin yang hanya terdiam sejak Kyuhyun menjawab telponnya tadi.

Sungmin hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya dengan datar. Sedangkan Changmin kini hanya menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jauhi Kyuhyun oppa." ucap Victoria sinis.

Sungmin hanya terdiam tak membalas apa yang diucapkan Victoria. Sudah seminggu sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah 4 hari ia melihat Kyuhyun karena namja itu sibuk merawat yeoja di hadapannnya. Tetapi, kini ketika Victoria masuk sekolah, yeoja itu langsung membawanya ke taman belakang karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau butuh tutor, tetapi kau bisa memiliki tutor selain Kyuhyun oppa. Semenjak ia menjadi tutormu, ia menjadi sibuk. Dan aku benci itu."

Sungmin tetap terdiam sambil menatap yeoja di depannya dengan datar.

"Aku tahu kau gay, dan karena itulah aku tak ingin Kyuhyun oppa berada di-"

"Aku tak peduli-" gumam Sungmin dingin. "Jika kau ingin membuatnya tak menjadi tutorku, aku malah akan sangat senang." sambung Sungmin sambil menyeringai sadis membuat Victoria bergidik.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun oppa, kan?" tanya Victoria sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Victoria tajam. "Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Jika kau tak menyukai Kyuhyun oppa seharusnya kau sudah membuatnya berhenti menjadi tutormu!" seru Victoria marah.

Sungmin tertawa sinis.

"Asal kau tau Victoria-ssi, Kyuhyun oppamu itulah yang selalu mencoba bertahan meski aku sudah mengulah, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang ingin menjadikan ia tutorku, eoh?" tanya Sungmin menyeringai melihat wajah Victoria yang memerah karena marah.

"Kau…" geram Victoria, tetapi ia tak melanjutkannya karena melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal dari arah belakang Sungmin, dengan cepat Victoria menarik tangan Sungmin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin heran karena Victoria menarik tangannya.

"Kau akan tamat." desis Victoria sambil menyeringai membuat Sungmin heran, Sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya kini.

'PLAK'

Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Victoria.

"A-appo… Kenapa kau menamparku, Sungmin-ssi? Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena membuat Kyuhyun oppa tak bisa mengajar." Victoria menangis –akting- sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SUNGMIN?" dan kini Sungmin tahu kenapa Victoria melakuka itu, Kyuhyun baru saja datang saat Victoria menampar pipinya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Victoria dan memeluknya, ia memang berniat mencari Sungmin dan memberitahu kepada Sungmin jika lesnya akan kembali berjalan. Tetapi saat ia sampai, ia melihat Victoria terhempas sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah dan Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin menampar yeoja itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan memukul yeoja."

Sungmin hanya menatap malas pada keduannya.

'Sok dramatis.' batin Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapimu, Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun marah. "Aku menyerah, kau memang sangat buruk." sambung Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kau memang tak bisa melakukan hal yang benar, **Kau tidak berguna**."

Deg.

'Kau tidak beguna.'

'Apa ini yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai hyungnya?'

'Kau memang anak yang tidak berguna!'

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya saat ingatan tetang masalalunya yang ia simpan dengan rapat kini terbayang lagi di benaknya.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melonggarkan kepalan tangannya. Ia mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Berhenti menjadi tutormu."

Sungmin tertawa sinis.

"Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu susah-susah membuatmu berhenti menjadi tutorku." balas Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dingin, ia tak tahu kenapa tetapi ia benci jika sikap Sungmin keluar seperti sekarang.

"Dan asal kau tahu, aku cukup waras untuk memukul yeoja sinting sepertinya." sambung Sungmin sambil menyeringai sadis melihat Victoria yang tampak gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku bahkan tidak sudi jika harus menyentuh, apa lagi memukul yeoja gila yang menampar dirinya sendiri dengan tangan orang lain." ucap Sungmin santai sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantong celananya dan berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan Victoria yang gelisah.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah melihat dan merekam kejadian itu sejak awal. Orang itu menyeringai. Ia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon oak yang tak jauh dari ketiga orang tadi.

"Cukup sampai disini." bisik orang itu sambil menyeringai seram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : gimana nih? Cukup cepatkah updatenya? Heheh.. saya lagi ga mood banyak cuap-cuap, jadi langsung aja ya…**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kapan NC-nya, waduh saya akan pikirkan lagi ne di letakkan di chp berapa ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KYUMIN IS REAL! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya, hidupnya tidaklah mudah terlebih ia harus berurusan dengan seeorang dari masa lalunya yang kini akan mengubah masa depannya/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ ****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 6 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan?**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… Oh iya, buat yang nanya siapa yang akan hamil tunggu chp-chp mendatang ne? yang pasti bukan Kyuhyun atau Changmin yang hamil…#plakk **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar yang di ucapkan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam sambil menatap Victoria yang gugup. Sungmin sudah berlalu dari tempat itu sejak tadi.

"A-ani oppa," lirih Victoria sedih, lebih tepatnya pura-pura.

"Kau lebih mempercayai namja brandalan itu dari padaku oppa?" tanya Victoria yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

'grep'

Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya karena ia tak sanggup melihat seorang yeoja menangis di hadapannya.

"Sstt uljima ne? oppa mempercayaimu."

Dengan begitu Victoria tersenyum menyeramkan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa ke kelas dulu." pamit Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Victoria yang menyeringai senang.

'Prok prok prok'

"Hebat! Kau cocok menjadi aktris Victoria-ssi."

Victoria menoleh dan melihat seorang namja cantik sedang bersandar di pohon oak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namja cantik itu menyeringai sadis melihat Victoria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Victoria sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harusnya tahu ini daerah kekuasaanku." Jaejoong menatap Victoria sinis.

Tetapi Victoria tak takut kepada Jaejoong, ia malah menatap Jaejoong remeh.

"Ah, aku lupa jika ini tempat para gay." ucap Victoria menatap Jaejoong jijik. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong namjachingu dari Yunho, namja tampan yang sempat Victoria sukai.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Victoria, tangannya tergepal. Andai jika di depannya ini bukan yeoja pasti ia akan menghajarnya saat ini juga.

Perlahan wajah murka Jaejoong berganti dengan senyuman iblisnya. Ia menatap Victoria seakan-akan ia yeoja menjijikan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Victoria risih.

"Aku tahu jika kau menyukai Cho sialan itu, jadi-" Jaejoong menatap Victoria yang menatapnya heran.

"Bagaimana jika ia melihat sendiri jika kau berusaha memfitnah Minieku." bisik Jaejoong sambil menatap Victoria dingin.

Victoria tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya kau memiliki bukti?" tanyanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa,eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terkekeh membuat Victoria menatapnya kesal.

"Jelas saja aku punya bukti, aku tak mungkin bilang seperti ini padamu jika aku tak punya bukti." Victoria kini tampak gelisah dan itu membuat Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena dulu kau pernah membuat hubunganku dan Yunnie hampir retak." ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Victoria yang kini tampak gelisah.

"Kau tahu?" Jaejoong terdiam sambil memunggungi Victoria yang telah pucat pasi.

"Yeoja sepertimu bukanlah tandingan kami." Dengan sebuah desisan yang menggerikan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas dan pelipis yang berkeringat, singkatnya yeoja itu berkeringat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin datar.

Saat ini dirinya dan teman-temannya sedang berada di club malam, saat ia akan mengendarai motornya menuju rumahnya, Jaejoong mengiriminya pesan agar ia pergi ke tempat biasa mereka bersenang-senang.

"Ne, kau tahu? Aku sangat suka sekali raut wajahnya yang ketakutan tadi." ucap Jaejoong semangat. Yunho tersenyum melihat boo-nya senang, iapun memang tak menyukai Victoria.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu Cho pabo itu tahu jika hyung hanya di fitnah." ucap Ryeowook lega.

"Ani, biarkan saja, aku tak peduli." dengus Sungmin malas sambil menyeruput wine-nya.

"Aniyo Minnie! Hyung akan tetap memberikannya pada Cho itu! Ini bukan hanya untukmu tetapi ini pembalasan dariku untuk yeoja murahan."

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang di bilang Jaejoong, Sungmin beranjak dari sana menuju segerombolan yeoja-yeoja seksi yang sedang menari erotis.

"Apa sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi straight?" tanya Yesung heran melihat Sungmin yang sedang merangkul seorang yeoja dan menggajaknya ke pojokan.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, tetapi aku rasa ada yang tak beres dengan Sungmin hyung." ucap Ryeowook yang di'iya'kan oleh yang lainnya.

Mereka yang sudah berteman lama dengan Sungmin memang masih susah mengetahui sifat asli dari namja bergigi kelinci itu karena Sungmin memang terkesan tampil dengan sifat palsunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Grep'

"YA! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin saat lengannya di tarik paksa oleh seorang namja jangkung, ia tak terlelu melihatnya dengan jelas yang ia tahu namja yang menariknya keluar ini menggangu kesenangannya.

Tadi ia sedang mengerayangi tubuh seorang yeoja yang ia ajak saat di dance floor tetapi saat ingin melumat bibir yeoja seksi itu, lengannya di tarik dengan paksa.

'Brugh'

"Arghh…" erang Sungmin yang terhempas ke jok mobil.

Dengan mata yang hampir menutup, sekuat tenaga Sungmin melihat seseorang yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"K-Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cklek'

"Changmin, dari mana saj-Sungmin?" Siwon hendak memarahi Changmin yang pulang telat tetapi ucapannya terpotong karena ia melihat Changmin menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tampak tertidur dengan lelap.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah aku menidurkannya di kamarku appa." Dengan begitu Changmin langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut melihatnya menggendong Sungmin, tetapi ia tak mempedulikannya.

**Di Ruang Tamu.**

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi Cho Changmin." Perintah Siwon tegas.

Kini ketiga namja tampan berbeda umur itu duduk di sofa di ruang tamu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas, ia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur tetapi ia tahu appa dan hyungnya tak akan membiarkannya tertidur dengan tenang jika ia belum menjelaskannya.

"Aku mengikuti Sungmin hyung dari sekolah saat pulang, sejujurnya aku ingin mengajaknya makan es krim lagi tetapi aku melihatnya membaca sebuah pesan dengan serius-" Changmin melihat hyungnya yang hanya mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku mengikutinya dan ternyata ia pergi ke club-"

"Jadi kau masuk ke club, Minnie?" tanya Siwon terkejut. Ia tak suka jika anak-anaknya masuk ke club malam atau apapun itu.

"N-Ne, appa mian." lirih Changmin sambil menunduk takut, ia takut appanya akan menghukumnya.

Siwon menghela nafas. "Lanjutkan dan jangan pernah lagi kau kesana, arra?" tanyanya yang langsung di'iya'kan oleh Changmin.

"Aku melihatnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya… Selanjutnya aku melihatnya mabuk dan ia sedang-" Changmin memotong ucapannya dan menatap appa dan hyungnya yang melihatnya dengan heran.

'Glek'

"Mencumbu seorang yeoja." bisik Changmin, ia melihat rahang Kyuhyun menggeras mendengar apa yang ia katakan. 'Perasaanku saja atau memang Kyu hyung tak menyukai apa yang ku ucapkan?' batin Changmin bingung melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan.

"Dan entah kenapa aku terdorong membawanya ke sini bukan kerumahnya, lagi pula aku tahu jika orang tuanya keluar negeri."

Siwon terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan anaknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang yang terdiam.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun berjalan dan membuka kamar Changmin, ia terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sendu entah pada siapa.

Seketika Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertidur dengan datar dan berlalu dari kamar Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan cahaya yang menganggu tidurku.

"Ughh…" erangku sambil memegang kepalaku yang pusing.

Sekuat tenaga aku melihat keseliling kamar yang ku ketahui bukan kamarku ini. Ya, aku sadar aku tidak berada di kamarku.

Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari tempat tidur ini ketika pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang namja jangkung yang ku kenal tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"Hyung! Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah. Kajja, kita sarapan." ajak Changmin.

"Ani, aku ingin pulang." Aku ingat jika ia yang menarikku saat di club tadi malam, aku tak ingin menanyakan kenapa ia membawaku kerumahnya karena kini kepalaku sangat pusing dan aku hanya ingin pulang.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku mau pulang." ucapku tegas sambil berjalan keluar.

Ketika aku ingin menuruni tangga aku terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang hendak menuju kearahku.

Aku terdiam saat ia mulai mendekat padaku.

Deg.

'Wush'

Ia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, entah kenapa dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi yang ku inginkan hanya pergi dari kediaman Cho ini.

"Sungmin-ah?" aku melihat kepala sekolahku sedang duduk di ruang makan saat aku hendak melewatinya. Aku membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan keluar rumah ini meninggalkan kepala sekolahku itu menatapku bingung dan aku juga mash bisa mendengar suara Changmin yang memanggilku.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku ketika aku melihat di depanku kini pagar dari rumah keluarga Cho.

"HYUNG!" aku dengan cepat memberhentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung menaikinya.

Dapat kulihat Changmin berdiri mematung melihat taxi yang kunaiki berjalan.

Tes.

Aku tercengang melihat wajahku kini basah dengan air mata yang bahkan tak kusadari. Aku tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku tetapi sejak bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun aku menjadi seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini karena ia masa laluku?

**End Sungmin POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak'

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat sebuah ponsel di atas mejanya, saat ini memang ia sedang berada ruang khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh pengawas murid yang berada di samping ruang OSIS.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun datar sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini duduk di depan Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan kakinya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." ucap Jaejoong santai, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melihat apa yang ada di ponsel itu.

'Kau…' Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Victoria memerah sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan ia yakin yang membelakangi kamera itu adalah Sungmin.

'YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?' kini terdengar suara yang Kyuhyun yakini suara Sungmin. Tampak Sungmin sedang berusaha menarik tangannya yang di tarik oleh Victoria.

Tiba-tiba-

'Plak'

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat karena baru saja ia melihat Victoria menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan Sungmin.

Selanjutnya ia dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang meneriaki nama Sungmin dan video itu pun berhenti.

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dan itu membuat Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Ku harap setelah kau melihat video itu kau tidak akan menuduh Sungminku, kau tahu? Victoria itu yeoja licik. Kau benar-benar bodoh Cho karena sudah terperangkap olehnya. Sejujurnya aku malas memperlihatkan video ini padamu karena meski kau memfitnah Sungmin, kami bukan orang bodoh yang akan percaya pada yeoja licik itu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku saja pada yeoja licik itu dan akupun tak ingin Sungmin di fitnah seperti itu." jelas Jaejoong dingin sambil berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam membatu.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil melewati Changmin yang terdiam sejak ia hendak menemui hyungnya, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara dari video itu dan ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Victoria yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun menjebak Sungmin hyung kesayangannya.

Dengan cepat Changmin keluar dari ruangan hyungnya, dengan tangan tergepal ia mendobrak pintu aula tempat para cheerleaders sedang latihan.

'Grep'

"Changmin-ah?" Victoria sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan langsung menariknya menuju ruang ganti baju.

'Brak'

Dengan murka Changmin melempar Victoria ke loker di depannya sedangkan Victoria meringis karena punggungnya menabrak loker di belakangnya.

"Changmin-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin hyung?" desis Changmin menggerikan, ini pertama kalinya ia sangat murka, bahkan jika ia tak mengingat jika Victoria seorang yeoja, ia pasti akan memukunya tanpa harus membawanya ke ruang ganti.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Victoria takut, ya ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Changmin semarah ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kenapa kau memfitnah Sungmin hyung sampai-sampai hyungku berkata kasar padanya?!" teriak Changmin membuat Victoria menangis.

"Aku membencinya! Aku benci karena ia mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun oppa! Kyuhyun oppa hanya milikku! Hiks." seru Victoria sambil terisak.

Changmin terdiam, ia tahu jika teman masa kecilnya ini memang menyukai hyungnya dan hyungnya pun menyukai yeoja di depannya ini tetapi entah kenapa semenjak Kyuhyun menjadi tutor Sungmin, hyungnya itu memandang Sungmin berbeda. Ia bingung. Apa mungkin hyungnya menyukai Sungmin?

Jika hal itu benar…

Berarti ia harus bersaingan dengan hyungnya sendiri?

Karena iapun menyukai Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena berlari dari ruangannya menuju gudang di belakang sekolah.

'Cklek'

Sepi.

Ia tak melihat siapapun digudang itu. Padahal ia kemari untuk mencari Sungmin.

'**Kau tidak berguna' **

Kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada Sungmin entah kenapa membuatnya sesak sendiri, seharusnya ia sadar jika Sungmin melakukan hal buruk itu semua pasti karena masalalunya yang buruk. Ia memang tak mengetahui perihal keluarga Sungmin tetapi melihat Sungmin beberapa tahun bersama appanya dan kelakuan appa Sungmin pada Sungmin yang saat itu masih kecil membuatnya tahu jika keluarga Sungmin tak baik-baik saja.

Ia sadar seharusnya ia tak boleh emosi menghadapi Sungmin.

"Ming, kau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat matahari yang terbenam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam tetapi Kyuhyun tetap nekad mencari Sungmin, ia ingin meminta maaf pada namja kelinci itu.

Dan kini disinilah ia berdiri, tepat di depan bagunan yang bertuliskan 'Mirotic Club'. Dengan langkah mantap Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Ia sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana jins putih juga sepatu kets putih.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kawasan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Dan seketika ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sedang di kelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja berbaju sexy.

'Grep'

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari club, Sungmin yang sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun yang menariknya hanya mendengus kesal.

"YA! Apa maumu, eoh? Tidak kau tidak dongsaengmu sama saja! Selalu mengganguku!" bentak Sungmin, ia benar-benar bad mood saat ini karena ketika ia pulang dari sekolah tadi ia langsung kena marah oleh appanya, masalahnya? Apalagi kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun yang berhenti menjadi tutornya dan sudah dapat di pastikan appa Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin, itulah sebabnya ia ingin bersenang-senang tetapi kini kesenangannya di ganggu oleh Kyuhyun. Jelas ia kesal setengah mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama yeoja-yeoja itu, Ming?" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Apa? Tentu saja mencumbu mereka, wae? Kau tak pernah melakukannya kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Saat ini posisi kedua, Kyuhyun sedang berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok di belakangnya dan Kyuhyun mengurung Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di sisi kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya, ia menunduk dan terdiam.

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

'Grep'

"Mianhae…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mencegah Sungmin yang hendak pergi. Sungmin terdiam, namja imut itu berbalik memandang Kyuhyun datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mianhae… Seharusnya aku tahu jika Victoria hanya bersandiwara… Mianhae aku-"

"Tak perlu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Dan Sungmin mengerti akan itu.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau tak mempercayaiku sekalipun-" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan dingin membuat Kyuhyun sesak.

"Karena itu tak penting bagiku."

Deg.

Bagai tertancap belati, hati Kyuhyun terkoyak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya tertusuk begitu dalam dan sangat sakit, bahkan ia tak menyadari jika Sungmin sudah pergi.

Tetapi perlu kalian ketahui, Sungmin tak pergi ke dalam club. Ia berlari menuju parkiran dan secepat kilat ia langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

'_YA! Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Aku tidak berkonsentrasi memainkan gameku!'_

'_Huaaaa huhuhuhu~'_

'_Y-Ya hyung… uljima.'_

'_Hyung, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau disini dan menangis?'_

'_Mianhae…Aku harus ke kamarku sekarang'_

Ingatan tentang masa kecil mereka ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kini tergiang di benak keduanya.

"Ming/Kyu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Saya lagi ga mood berkata-kata nih :D tetapi saya mau nyanyiin lagu buat uri Kyuhyun oppa yang berulang tahun.**

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

_**Saranghaneun Kyuhyun oppa**_

_**Saengil Chukkaehamnida**_

**Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun, semoga makin langgeng sama Umin dan selalu menyanyangi Elf, Sparkyu dan KyuMin Shippers! :D**

**Sebelumnya saya tahu chp ini bener-bener pendek… oke jebal jangan ada yang bilang chp ini pendek, saya udah cukup sadar kok T_T**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KYUMIN YEONGWONGHI!  
SARANGHAEYO KYUMIN! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : Sungmin sang namja yang selalu membuat onar semenjak kematian dongsaengnya, hidupnya tidaklah mudah terlebih ia harus berurusan dengan seeorang dari masa lalunya yang kini akan mengubah masa depannya/Terkadang 'baik' itu tak selamanya 'baik'/ ****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 6 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan?**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… Oh iya, buat yang nanya siapa yang akan hamil tunggu chp-chp mendatang ne? yang pasti bukan Kyuhyun atau Changmin yang hamil…#plakk **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Bisakah kau tidak mengikuti Sungmin hyung terus?" tanya Ryeowook kesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi amukan Ryeowook hanya berdiam diri.

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Biarkan saja." dengus Sungmin lelah karena sejak tadi Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesal kepada Kyuhyun yang masih mengikutinya dengan wajah datar.

Memang beberapa hari setelah Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun di club saat itu, esok harinya Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk les kembali tetapi ia menolak mentah-mentah. Tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk membuatnya ikut les kembali dengan cara mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, sebenarnya Sungmin juga sudah muak karena saat ia ingin bersenang-senang Kyuhyun akan selalu menganggunya.

**Flashback.**

Sungmin hendak memasuki sebuah club malam, ia mengetahui club ini dari temannya yang bekerja di Bar langganannya, ia ingin mencoba apa di club yang baru di buka ini akan semenarik di tempat yang biasa ia datangi atau tidak tetapi, sejak tadi Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya menatap namja dingin yang terus mengikutinya bak seekor anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya.

Saat Sungmin hendak melewati petugas yang bekerja di sana, Kyuhyun berbicara pada petugas itu.

"Bukankah anak sekolah tidak boleh memasuki club? anak manis disana itu masih SMA, ia temanku! Seharusnya ia tak boleh masuk!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai ke arah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Benarkah?" tanya petugas yang bertubuh kekar itu kepada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja benar!" seru Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan deathglare ala kelinci mengamuk.

"Kalau begitu kau tak boleh masuk nak." Kata petugas satu lagi yang lebih tinggi dari petugas berbadan kekar tadi, ia menyeret Sungmin yang meronta keluar.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak sekolah! Namja itu gila! YAAA!" teriak Sungmin sambil di seret oleh kedua petugas itu menuju parkiran.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terduduk di tanah dengan senyum mautnya, ia senang karena berhasil membuat Sungmin tak pergi ke tempat yang memang seharusnya mereka tak kesana.

Sungmin mendengus kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian, ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ming! Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berteriak tetapi tak di hiraukan oleh Sungmin yang terus berjalan.

Dengan mendengus kesal Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berbelok melewati gang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tercengang karena kini ia berada di sebuah taman yang sepi dan sedikit penerangannya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok Sungmin dan ia menemukan namja kelinci itu berada di bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hening.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya setelah ia sampai di samping bangku taman yang Sungmin duduki. Udara malam yang dingin merasuki kulit pucat Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun melangkah dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan pertanyaan Sungmin sebentar.

"Aku ingin kau kembali les."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sungmin yang kini memandang Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menerawang ke depan.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata foxy bening di hadapannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat melalui mata Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun tak ingin di tanyai apa alasannya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka hanya terdiam sambil memandang langit yang gelap gulita.

"Lihat itu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu-satunya bintang yang bersinar di langit yang gelap gulita itu. Sungmin melihat apa yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya.

"Katanya, seseorang yang telah meninggal akan menjadi bintang yang menemani kita. Meski sudah tak ada, aku bisa merasakannya berada di dekatku." Sungmin mendengar dalam diam semua yang Kyuhyun katakan, ia bisa melihat ada rasa rindu di wajah tampan itu.

Sungmin kembali melihat bintang yang satu-satunya bersinar dengan terang.

'Apa selama ini kau selalu berada di dekatku, Sungjin-ah?'

**END Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melihat Sungmin dengan heran, pasalnya meski mereka bertengkar Sungmin hanya diam. Sungmin sedang melamun, itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ming/Hyung!" seru KyuWook kompak, selanjutnya mereka memasang deathglare andalan untuk lawannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin heran setelah lamunannya buyar.

Sedangkan kedua namja di depannya malah cengo mendapati Sungmin yang bertanya seperti itu dan selanjutnya mereka hanya menghela nafas membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Sungmin hyung~!" teriak seseorang yang langsung memeluk namja manis itu.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau?!" protes KyuMinWook.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Changmin yang hanya tersenyum polos padanya.

"Jangan memeluk hyungku seenaknya Cho Changmin." desis Ryeowook kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka,eoh?" dan perdebatan ChangWook kembali lagi membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal dan pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengikutinya, dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena perdebatan Changmin dan Ryeowook membantunya lepas dari namja mungil nan cerewet itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin geram, pasalnya bahkan sampai ia ingin memasuki bilik kamar mandi Kyuhyun hendak mengikutinya.

"Kukira kau butuh bantuan di dalam nanti." goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mesum.

Sungmin menggeram dengan kesal, sebelum ia menutup bilik kamar mandi itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun pukulan Sungmin yang dahsyat.

"YA! Ming! Kalau sampai aku bodoh nanti kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepalanya yang hendak benjol.

"Aku tidak peduli, sana pergi!" seru Sungmin dari dalam bilik.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memang keluar tetapi tak pergi dari sana, ia tetap menunggu Sungmin keluar.

Sungmin berjalan keluar tanpa menggangap Kyuhyun ada disana, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan kembali mengikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas gusar karena ia tahu Kyuhyun mengikutinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun berhenti.

"MWO? Vic kecelakaan?" ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut.

Sungmin tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas karena memang bel masuk sudah berbunyi, perlahan ia melihat ke belakang dan ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sudah berlari menjauhinya.

'Karena yeoja itu.'

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju parkiran, ia memang hendak memasuki kelasnya tetapi ia berubah pikiran.

Dengan kecepatan maksimum Sungmin melajukan mobil sport-nya menuju rumahnya, ia memang tak berniat keluar.

Semua pelayan menyambutnya dengan sopan yang hanya ia tanggapi dengan anggukan angkuh.

Saat hendak menuju kamarnya ia tak sengaja mendengar suara berasal dari ruang kerja appanya, dengan pelan Sungmin melangkah tanpa suara.

Ia melihat appanya sedang berbicara dengan ummanya di dalam ruangan itu.

"I-ini tidak mungkin…" lirih Sungmin saat mendengar pembicaraan bumonimnya, ia melihat ummanya tampak sedang menangis dengan appanya yang hanya menatap tajam sang umma.

"Jadi appa?" dengan lemas Sungmin pergi kembali dari rumah, sebenarnya ia ingin istirahat di rumah tetapi sepertinya ia tak sanggup jika nanti harus melihat wajah appanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang dimana Victoria di rawat. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar jika Victoria kecelakaan saat hendak menyebrang jalan.

"Aku tak focus saat menyebrang, mian." jawab Victoria sambil menunduk, ia masih takut menemui Kyuhyun karena ulahnya beberapa hari lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Suasana kembali hening.

"Mianhae, oppa." Kyuhyun memandang Victoria dengan bingung.

"Mianhae karena aku telah memfitnah Sungmin oppa."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia memang kesal saat itu kepada Victoria tetapi bagaimanapun ia tetap memaafkan Victoria karena ia tahu yeoja itu hanya mencintainya tetapi dengan cara yang salah.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Victoria yang sejak tadi saling meremas.

"Gwenchana."

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan mata yang berair.

"Tetapi, kau harus tahu, oppa tak mungkin membalas perasaanmu. Oppa menyanyangimu sama seperti oppa menyanyangi Changmin. Arra?" Victoria mengganguk sambil menangis, Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja itu.

"Mianhae oppa, seharusnya aku tahu itu semua… hiks mianhae."

Kyuhyun semakin menggeratkan pelukannya agar Victoria tak menangis lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali ke Bar tempat yang biasa ia datangi, ia melangkah masuk dan menatap semua orang yang sedang bercumbu dan minum-minum dengan datar.

Seorang yeoja mendekatinya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Oppa~" panggil yeoja mungil itu sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Sungmin.

"Aku sedang tak ingin 'bermain' denganmu, Sunny-ssi." ucap Sungmin datar sambil memesan wine.

Sunny mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau tampak kacau seperti biasa, eoh?" sindir sang bartender yang bernama Kevin itu, namja cantik itu mengelap gelas sambil menunggu jawaban Sungmin, ia memang mengenal Sungmin cukup baik meski Sungmin jarang menanggapinya, tetapi Kevin bisa melihat dari wajah Sungmin yang menyimpan banyak beban.

Sungmin hanya terdiam tak menanggapi Kevin membuat namja cantik itu mendengus kesal dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini, ia sendiri di tempat yang ramai. Meski ia bisa saja meminta seseorang menemaninya tetapi tetap saja ia sendiri. Sungmin sendiri sadar ia memang hanya sendiri. Meski ia punya teman-temannya yang setia menemaninya tetapi semua itu berbeda karena teman-temannya pun memiliki kesibukannya sekarang.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris menyadari jika hidupnya akan selamanya seperti ini-

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan kesini."

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sampingnya memandangnya dengan tajam.

Dengan tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya Sungmin meneguk wine-nya.

Hening.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, Sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya melihat gelas wine-nya yang kosong sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah –pink dengan celana jeans yang terlihat pas di kaki jenjang Sungmin. 'Ia memang menawan.' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah ke sini lagi, Ming."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau harus peduli!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena perkataannya sejak tadi dibalas dengan dingin oleh Sungmin yang asyik meminum wine.

Tak.

Sungmin menaruh gelas wine yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sungmin mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam, ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Karena aku **mencintaimu**, Ming."

Tap.

Sungmin membatu di tempat ia berdiri dengan mata terbelalak.

Tidak, ini kata yang tak ia inginkan, kini keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun!

Sungmin berusaha menekan rasa belenggu yang ada di hatinya, ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu, aku tahu jadi tak usah berusaha membuatku kembali les dengan cara seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming! Aku memang pernah menyukai Victoria tetapi itu tak lebih dari seorang oppa yang menyanyangi saengnya!" seru Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, ia berbalik hendak berlalu, sebelum Kyuhyun hendak mencegahnya pergi, Sungmin sudah berhenti.

"Tetapi, aku tak mencintaimu."

Dengan kata yang menusuk relung hati Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi dari sana.

'Tidak, Kyu. Kau tak boleh mencintaiku!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati sambil bergegas pergi dari Bar itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sungmin berada, sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia duduk di taman yang pernah ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun. Langit sudah menggelap sejak ia datang.

Sejak ia datang ke taman itu, Sungmin memang hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana dan berbuat apa. Hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur sejak lama, ia bahkan tak pernah ingat lagi apa cita-citanya. Semuanya tampak semu. Sungmin memang bosan hidup seperti ini tetapi jika ia mengakhirinya sekalipun, tak akan ada yang ia dapat.

Sebelum Sungjin lahir, appa dan ummanya sangat menyanyanginya, ia merasa sebagai anak yang beruntung akan itu tetapi setelah Sungjin lahir, appa dan ummanya melupakannya dan lebih sayang kepada Sungjin tetapi Sungmin tak pernah merasa benci kepada sang dongsaeng karena ia sendiripun sangat menyanyangi dongsaengnya, meski appa dan ummanya lebih menyanyangi Sungjin tetapi dongsaengnya itu tetap menyanyangi hyungnya dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin menyanyangi Sungjin dan selalu ingin melindungi dongsaengnya.

Semuanya memang berjalan dengan lancar sampai kematian sang dongsaeng mengubah semuanya, Sungmin sadar ia terlalu bergantung pada sang dongsaengnya itu. Dan yang lebih parah ia mengetahui bagaimana dongsaengnya itu meninggal, dirinya terpuruk sangat jauh. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum saat itu, ia membenci semua kenyataan yang ada.

Dan kini ia harus mengetahui kenyataan yang lain.

Dua kenyataan yang kembali membuatnya ingin mengakhiri kehidupannya.

Tes.

Rintik hujan mulai menguyur Sungmin yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan ingin pergi.

Tak akan ada yang tahu jika Sungmin tengah menangis dalam diam karena air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Ia memegang dadanya.

"Sungjin-ah ottoke?"

"Ottoke? Aku mencintai Kyuhyun."

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Changmin telah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggengam erat payung yang ia bawa, ia memang sedang berada di dekat taman itu karena ia baru saja membeli sebuah CD game yang ada di toko dekat taman itu. Ia mendengar cerita penjual CD itu jika ada seorang namja manis yang sudah sejak 4 jam yang lalu duduk di taman itu dan tak pergi-pergi meski hujan turun karena penasaran Changmin ingin melihatnya dan ia cukup terkejut melihat namja manis itu ternyata Sungmin.

Dan dengan turunnya hujan itu Changmin menyadari jika ia telah kalah sejak lama oleh hyungnya. Sungmin mencintai hyungnya.

'Apapun yang terjadi, meski kau tak mencintaiku, aku tetap akan berada disampingmu.'

"Karena aku mencintaimu." lirih Changmin sambil berjalan menuju Sungmin yang masih menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… saya updatenya lama… saya sadar saya udah telat bgt… gwenchana, kalian semua boleh kok marah-marah di kotak Review **

**Tapi, saya bener2 minta maaf karena pikiran saya juga lagi kacau, banyak tugas dan belum lagi masalah-masalah di sekolah saya. Yang temenan sama saya di Fb atau Twitter pasti tahu. **

**Mianhae, saya update telat dan chp ini pendek. Jeongmal Mianhae **

**Akhir kata,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KYUMIN IS REAL ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary :** "Tetapi, aku tak bisa, Ming. Aku terlalu **mencintaimu**." /"Apa? Kau tidak ingat jika kita melakukan 'itu' tadi malam? Kau bahkan mendesahkan namaku begitu nikmat, seperti ini 'Kyuhhh~ ahh~ terushh~'"/'Kalau benar apa yang di katakan namja pervert itu, kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit di bokongku?'**/**"Aniyo! Aku tak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' setiap hari Kyu! Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Sungmin kesal**/****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 8 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan? Ngerasa gak sih ini lama2 udh kyk sinetron? *frustasi* Jeongmal mianhae ne~**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Changmin berada di hadapanku sedang memayungiku, ia tersenyum. Aku tahu meski kini sedang hujan, ia pasti menyadari jika aku sedang menangis, entah sejak kapan ia datang aku tak dapat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kajja, hyung. Ku antar kau pulang." Ajaknya yang ku balas dengan gelengan.

"Ani, Changmin-ah. Aku tak ingin pulang." Lirihku pelan.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sejak aku mengetahui pembicaraan yang ku dengar sendiri saat aku pulang ke rumah tadi. Itukah yang menjadi alasan appa begitu tak peduli padaku? Karena aku anak tirinya? Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang umma punggut di dekat kantornya? Apa aku sangat tidak berharga?

Sekarang yang kutakuti sejak dulu benar-benar terjadi padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki rumah megah di depanku dengan sedikit canggung dan mengigil kedinginan. Tanganku yang dingin di genggam erat oleh Changmin, biasanya aku akan menghempasakan tangan siapa saja yang seenaknya menyentuhku tetapi, kini entah kenapa aku hanya ingin berdiam diri, aku terlalu lelah untuk menolak.

"Ming?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilku, aku melihat seorang namja berambut coklat ikal sedang memandangku terkejut di tangga, aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat turun dan menghampiriku. Ia menggengam kedua tanganku setelah Changmin melepasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku bingung melihatnya yang begitu cemas menatapku, seharusnya ia membenciku karena aku sudah menaykitinya berkali-kali. Tetapi kenapa ia masih bersikap baik kepadaku?

"Minnie, tolong kau suruh Kim ahjumma membuatkan coklat panas ne?" kulihat Changmin menatapku sekilas sebelum ia menuruti perintah hyungnya yang kini menarikku menuju sebuah kamar.

Kini aku berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dengan beberapa elektronik yang terlihat mahal. Ada 3 komputer di atas sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dan di sebelahnya terlihat balkon yang sudah di tutupi tirai berwarna hijau tosqa.

Aku duduk di atas ranjang dengan bed cover bergambar Naruto. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat gambarnya.

"Ini kamar Changmin, aku sedang bertukar kamar dengannya." Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari saat aku menatap aneh bed covernya.

"Ini, pakailah dan gantilah di kamar mandi itu." Kyuhyun memberikanku 1 steel piayama bergambar naruto dan menunjukkan kamar mandi yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang yang kududuki. Aku mengambil piayama itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memandangku intens, meski aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Kini kami sedang duduk berhadapan di depan ranjang Changmin. Setelah aku meminum susu coklat yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku, ia memintaku untuk duduk di ranjang ini.

Aku masih terdiam, apa aku harus menceritakannya? Aku bingung.

Ku dengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bisa ku rasakan ia memegang bahuku dan menarik daguku agar menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat seberapa terlukanya ia, aku benar-benar merasa buruk. Tetapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Karena jika kenyataan itu terungkap, semuanya akan hancur.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" ku lihat tatapannya melembut meski masih terlihat tajam tetapi aku menyukai tatapannya. Entah sejak kapan aku begitu mengangumi tatapan itu, akan tetapi setiap melihatnya aku akan berdebar.

"Aku tak ingin pulang." Hanya kalimat itu yang ku keluarkan, Kyuhyun menatap ku bingung. Tetapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum lembut membuatku merona, ini pertama kalinya aku merona dan tak menyembunyikannya.

"Arraseo, aku tak akan menanyakan apapun lagi. Kau tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur bersama Minnie." Ucapnya sambil beranjak.

'Grep'

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku kini aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, Kyuhyun menatapku bingung sedangkan aku sendiri malah terkejut dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

"Ke-Kenapa kau masih bersikap baik padaku? Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu." Ku beranikan untuk bertanya apa yang menganjal di hatiku sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendorongku ke ranjang membuatku tergeletak dan ia menindihku, itu terjadi begitu cepat membuatku terkejut bukan main. Ia menatapku tajam membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Ya, seharusnya aku memang tak bersikap baik padamu-" ia menatapku dingin dan itu membuat hatiku sesak.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memasuki rumahku-" kulihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Entah kenapa aku sangat takut melihatnya yang murka seperti ini, aku meneteskan air mataku dalam diam.

"Tetapi, aku tak bisa, Ming. Aku terlalu **mencintaimu**." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mataku berair. Ia memelukku dengan erat membuatku terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae, Ming." Tangisanku pecah, aku benar-benar bodoh karena menyakiti orang yang kucintai hanya karena takut dengan perkataan appaku.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Na-nado saranghae, mianhae Kyu." Bisa ku rasakan bagian piayama di bahuku basah, aku tahu Kyuhyun menangis.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata yang berair, aku mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, ia menatapku dengan intens dan mendekatkan wajah kami, aku menutup mataku saat merasakan benda kenyal nan basah menyesap bibirku. Kulingkarkan tanganku di leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan menariknya semakin mendekat padaku. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pinggangku yang masih tertutupi oleh piayamaku membuatku melenguh dan sedikit menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciumannya.

**END Sungmin POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua sejoli itu, Changmin melihat semua yang terjadi di balik pintu itu, ia memang berniat mengambil tugasnya yang ada di atas meja belajar itu tetapi, ketika ia masuk ia malah mendapat pemandagan hyungnya yang sedang menindih Sungmin.

Hatinya terluka, tetapi ia senang karena hyungnya dan Sungmin bisa bersama kini. Ia bahagia karena hyungnya bisa mendapatkan Sungmin, ia yakin hyungnya akan melindungi Sungmin apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan langkah gontai Changmin beranjak menuju kamar hyungnya, untungnya appanya sedang berada di luar kota mengurusi urusan bisnis keluarga jadi ia dan hyungnya tak perlu mendengar ceramahan appanya soal Sungmin yang ia bawa seenaknya ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata foxy-nya, ia menoleh dan terkejut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini berbaring miring sambil memandangi Sungmin sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingat jika kita melakukan 'itu' tadi malam? Kau bahkan mendesahkan namaku begitu nikmat, seperti ini 'Kyuhhh~ ahh~ terushh~'". Kyuhyun mendesah membuat Sungmin memerah dan ingin menghajar namja di depannya kini.

"YA! Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Sungmin, ia langsung berlari keluar meinggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

'Akhirnya ia kembali.' batin Kyuhyun senang.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang menghentak-hentakka kakinya kesal tetapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat dapur saat menyadari sesuatu.

'Kalau benar apa yang di katakan namja pervert itu, kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit di bokongku?' dan selanjutnya Sungmin baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun hanya membohonginya. Dengan kesal ia menghempaskan sandal berbulu yang ia pakai.

'pluk'

"Ya! Hyung! Apa salahku eoh?" seru Changmin kesal karena terkena lemparan sandal berbulu yang di pakai Sungmin tadi.

"Eh?" Sungmin yang baru menyadarinya hanya berlalu dengan cueknya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Dasar selalu saja seenaknya." Meski Changmin kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah di hadiahi lemparan sandal tetapi ia senang Sungmin kembali pada sifat awalnya meski itu mengesalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan pulang dulu, baru berangkat ke sekolah." pamit Sungmin, ia sudah kembali memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwana merah-pink-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Kyuhyun hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya tetapi Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Ani, aku akan pulang sendiri dan tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyu." Ucap Sungmin tegas saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memprotes membuat Kyuhyun cemberut dan Changmin tertawa puas.

"Diam kau Cho Changmin." Desis Kyuhyun membuat Changmin bersiul ria menganggap hyungnya tak berkata apapun.

"Jja, aku pulang dulu. Pai pai."

'Grep'

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mengecup bibir poutynya membuat Sungmin merona, ia sangat malu karena kini ada Changmin yang memperhatikannya.

"Sampai nanti di sekolah, chagiya~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga sensitive Sungmin dan kini muka Sungmin tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan sepanjang trotoar menuju halte, ia sejujurnya malas jika harus kembali ke rumah tetapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun untuk masuk sekolah hari ini dan kini ia terpaksa pulang ke rumah, ia berharap kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Ia memang tidak membawa motornya saat ke bar kemarin, ia tak sanggup jika harus mengendarai motornya kemarin. Kini satu hal yang ia pikirkan dan ia takutkan, ia berharap agar kenyataan itu terkubur selama-lamanya da tak akan terungkap, ia tak ingin apa yang ia rasakan kini hilang kembali. Ia tak ingin sendirian lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Dengan perlahan ia memasuki kamarnya, beruntungnya ia karena bumonimnya sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak tadi, jadi ia tak akan merasa sakit di dadanya karena bertemu dengan bumonimnya.

Sungmin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, ini kali pertamanya ia semangat ke sekolah, mungkin karena ia akan bertemu dengan orang ia cintai. Sungmin tersenyum senang meski tertutup oleh helm-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?" teriak Ryeowook sambil memandang horror kedua namja di hadapannya kini, sedangkan kedua namja itu sedang asik-asiknya saling menyuapi pasangannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu sedikit, pabo!" dengus Changmin malas, ia langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

'Brak'

Semua yang ada di meja itu kini menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

'Grep'

Jaejoong menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. ChangWook meneguk ludah melihat namja cantik itu kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jika kau berani melukai uri Sungminie-" Jaejoong melepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun dan berbalik.

"Dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan menghajarmu sampai aku ke akhirat, Cho." Dengan begitu Jaejoong berlalu dari kantin.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu jika Jaejoong sangat menyanyangi Sungmin. "Mianhae ne Kyuhyun-ssi. Jaejoong memang sangat menyanyangi uri Sungminie. Aku pergi dulu." Yunho bergegas mengejar Boojae-nya takut jika namjachingunya itu akan mengamuk.

"Dia menyeramkan." Ucap Changmin polos yang di angguki oleh Ryeowook.

'Mereka benar-benar polos.' Batin YeKyuMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus bisa Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun sabar, saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar Sungmin, ia memang bertekad akan menjadi tutor Sungmin sebelumnya dan kini sedang memaksa Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang ia berikan.

Dua minggu lagi mereka akan mengikuti ujian nasional dan Sungmin masih saja suka seenaknya, dan Kyuhyun tak ingin jika namjachingunya tak lulus. Sudah satu bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih memang tak ada masalah yang berat yang harus mereka hadapi, bahkan appa Kyuhyun merestui mereka. Itu sudah cukup menurut Sungmin, ia tak bilang apapun pada kedua orang tuanya mesi Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali memaksanya, ia tak pernah bercerita apapun soal masalah apapun pada Kyuhyun tentang keluarganya, ia bahkan sempat bingung karena beberapa minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membawa namja tampan itu ke makan sang dongsaeng, dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui perihal dongsaengnya yang meninggal. Ia tak pernah bercerita tetapi Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dari sang appa, ya Sungmin memang tahu jika appanya Kyuhyun mengetahui perihal Sungjin sang adik yang meninggal, karena Choi Siwon appanya Kyuhyun dulu adalah sahabat ummanya.

"Ani, aku lelah Kyu~" rajuk Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat itu, sepertinya namja tampan itu memiliki ide.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher sang namjachingu.

"Nghh…" lenguh Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya lembut.

"Aku beri kau penawaran." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif membuat Sungmin mendesah halus.

"A-Apa?" tanya Sungmin terbata karena tangan Kyuhyun kini menyingkap kaosnya dan mengelus perutnya.

"Kau belajar dengan giat dan dapatkan nilai yang memuaskan dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau atau-" 'Slurp' Kyuhyun menghisap leher Sungmin dengan kuat, membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putih susu itu dan membuat Sungmin mendesah risih. Ia memang menikmatinya tetapi ia tak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kau lakukan hal sesuka mu dan aku akan melakukan 'itu' sampai kau tak bisa jalan-" Kyuhyun membalikan Sungmin agar menghadapkannya, ia menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya horror dengan wajah memerah karena perkataannya tadi.

"Aku akan melakukan hal 'itu' setiap hari, chagiya." Sungmin bergegas menjauh sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Aniyo! Aku tak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' setiap hari Kyu! Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kelinci nakalnya itu kesal.

'Bahkan saat ia kesal, ia bertambah imut' batin Kyuhyun kagum menatap Sungmin dengan imutnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin berarti kau mengambil penawaran pertama ne?" Sungmin tampak berpikir, jika ia mengambil penawaran pertama ia tidak akan bebas seperti dulu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menjejalkan buku-buku yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya itu. Tetapi, jika ia mengambil penawaran kedua, itu lebih parah. Sungmin mengelus bokongnya. 'Aku tak mungkin membiarkan si pervert itu mengerjai bokongku tiap hari! ANDWAE!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"N-Ne." dengan ragu Sungmin meng'iya'kan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Jja, kita belajar lagi ne?"

"Ne~" dengan malas Sungmin kembali ke sebelah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat namjachingunya yang mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

'Aku pasti bisa merubahnya' batin Kyuhyun mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_  
A/N : bagaimana? Kalian udah senangkah karena KyuMin bersatu kini? Mungkin masih ada sedikit misteri disini dan buat yang nanya FF ini sampe chap berapa, sekarang saya sudah memprediksikan, mungkin sekitar chap 11 atau 12. Apa ceritanya mirip sinetron? Saya harap semua readers tidak bosan dengan cerita Bad Ming ini. Dan Mianhae karena saya telat updatenya, karena minggu depan saya libur mungkin saya bisa update lebih sering sekalian membalas dendam karena kelamaan update.**

**Oke akhir kata,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KYUMIN is REAL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary :** "Aku tak ingin kau terlarut dalam dunia malam seperti itu, Ming. Itu akan menggangu konsentrasi belajarmu lagipula aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan gadis-gadis disana!"/ "Itu Kyu~ aku ingin 'itu'~" rengek Sungmin sambil menjilat leher Kyuhyun /NC this chap!**/****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool+Evil!Kyu/RnR please! CH 9 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan? Ngerasa gak sih ini lama2 udh kyk sinetron? *frustasi* Jeongmal mianhae ne~**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendengus kesal pasalnya kini adalah pelajaran sejarah, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, untuk apa memperlajari masa lalu? Menurut Sungmin, yang lalu biarlah berlalu tak usah di kenang dan di ingat-ingat sampai sekarang, itu akan menambah beban otak saja. Ia kini ingin sekali mengutuk siapapun yang membuat pelajara itu ada, sudah 5 kali ia menguap mendengar Han seonsaengnim yang tak ada habis-habisnya mengoceh tentang manusia purba lah dan sebagainya. Sungmin kembali berpikir, untuk apa memahami bagaimana kehidupan manusia purba yang jelas-jelas kini sudah tak ada! Hah! Terkadang semua yang ia lihat tampak konyol menurutnya.

Dan bell pertanda istirahat adalah dentingan surga menurut namja manis itu, dengan malas ia beranjak menuju kantin, ia tahu disana pasti sudah ada namjachingunya yang dengan setia menunggunya, bukan bukan untuk menraktirnya makan tetapi untuk menjejalkan materi yang memang harus ia serap untuk bisa mengikuti ujian nasional nanti, terkadang Sungmin menyesal juga karena menerima penawaran pertama tetapi setelah membayangkan penawaran kedua ia menjadi merinding, bayangan dirinya harus mendekam dalam kamar karena tak bisa berjalan membuatnya meneguk ludah, ia tahu Kyuhyun memang pervert dan meski ia belum pernah bercinta dengan Kyuhyun –hal ini membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan- tetapi ia tahu dari tatapan penuh kenafsuan seorang Cho itu jika saat bercinta namja pencinta game itu akan melahapnya habis.

Tap.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada di depan pintu masuk kantin, ia mendadak bergidik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin sambil malangkah menuju meja dimana Kyuhyun tampak asyik dengan psp di tangannya.

Sungmin di cueki oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasang wajah masam sambil duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang di dunianya sendiri.

Changmin dan Ryeowook sedang sibuk dengan ujian praktek mereka sedangkan YunJae dan Yesung tengah mempersiapkan ujian nasional mereka, Sungmin dan YunJaeSung memang seangkatan tetapi Sungmin yang berumur lebih muda dari mereka itulah sebabnya Sungmin memanggil mereka 'hyung'.

Sejak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak pernah lagi pergi ke club malam atau bar, Kyuhyun melarangnya, ia tak ingin Sungmin jadi sering meminum alckohol, meski awalnya Sungmin menolak sebab banyak teman-temannya disana, ia masih ingin bergaul dengan mereka tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun melarangnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terlarut dalam dunia malam seperti itu, Ming. Itu akan menggangu konsentrasi belajarmu lagipula aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan gadis-gadis disana!" tolak Kyuhyun kesal mengingat tingkah Sungmin dulu yang suka bermain wanita.

Dan Sungmin mengiyakannya, ia paham jika Kyuhyun pasti cemburu setiap melihat dirinya berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita penggoda di sana.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin tak pernah lagi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun kini. Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?

Sungmin benci menceritakannya tetapi mengingat ia tak ada hubungan darah dengan mereka perlahan kebencian Sungmin menguap terlebih meski Heechul sang umma berada di luar negeri sekarang, akhir-akhir ini ummanya sering menelpon untuk menanyakan kabar, jika dulu Sungmin akan menjawab telpon ummanya dengan nada dingin atau terkadang ia akan mematikan ponselnya tetapi kini ia menjawab telpon sang umma dengan nada lembut seperti saat Sungjin masih ada, ia juga binggung dengan dirinya tetapi ia sadar ia tak punya hak berlaku dingin atau kurang ajar karena ia bukan anak Heechul dan Hangeng. Dan soal appanya, ia tak pernah menanyakannya dalam percakapannya dengan sang umma, meski ia sudah tak membenci sang umma bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah tidak membenci appanya, ia masih membenci appanya itu karena appanya lah sebab utama Sungjin sang adik meninggalkannya. Hati Sungmin masih tak sanggup jika harus memaafkan sang appa.

Cup.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya tentang kehidupannya kini karena Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya, kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk melamun, chagi?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kau duluan yang mengacuhkanku karena benda bodoh kesayanganmu itu! Jadi dari pada aku tidak melakukan apapun lebih baik aku melamun kan?" kesal Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Jangan-jangan kau melamunkan jika kita bercinta ne?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, seketika wajah Sungmin memerah dengan mata yang terbelalak.

'Bugh'

Pukulan telak mendarat di jidat Kyuhyun dengan mulusnya.

"Dasar pervert!" geram Sungmin masih dengan wajah memerah, meski begitu Kyuhyun tetap terkekeh mesum sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari dimana ujian nasional kini akan berlangsung. Tampak Sungmin dengan semangat yang membara berjalan menuju kelasnya sedangkan Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingu sekaligus hoobae Sungmin yang seharusnya libur kini malah datang ke sekolah untuk memberi dukungan kepada namjachingunya.

"Dengar Ming, kunci utama dari menyelesaikan matematika jika ujian nasional seperti ini bukan benar atau tidaknya rumus tetapi hasilnya karena kau tidak akan disuruh menjabarkan rumusnya nanti, ne?" nasehat Kyuhyun yang entah sudah keberapa kali dalam pagi ini.

"Nde, Cho seonsaengnim." Balas Sungmin malas, ia sudah bosan mendengar ceramah Kyuhyun yang tiada habisnya, Sungmin pun heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran, namja pencinta game itu bisa lebih dewasa darinya padahal jika diluar jam les mereka, Kyuhyun itu bagaikan adik kecil tingkahnya karena sukanya merenggek hal yang 'iya-iya' kepada Sungmin tetapi Sungmin tetap mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya karena sikapnya yang seperti itulah Sungmin menyukai namja itu.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin terus tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya binggung, mereka kini memang sudah berada di ruangan ujian Sungmin yang masih sepi karena mereka berangkat terlalu pagi.

Cup.

Sungmin terkejut dengan wajah memerah karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membangunkan lamunannya dengan menciumnya. Apalagi kini tak jauh dari mereka sudah ada YunJae yang datang.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan." goda Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kalian datang kesini pagi-pagi hanya untuk bermesraan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum aneh ke arah Sungmin yang menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya memberi dukungan agar Sungmin hyung semangat mengerjakan soal nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun santai yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan dari Sungmin.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat Sungmin amat bersemangat sekarang." Ucap Yunho menahan tawa melihat Sungmin mendelik kepadanya dengan wajah merah.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kalian ke ruangan kalian saja sana!" usir Sungmin kejam.

"Ne ne, aku tahu kau tidak ingin diganggu. Kajja boo. Kita jangan mengganggu pasangan kasmaran itu." Ajak Yunho sambil mengandeng Jaejoong pergi dari sana.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" sinis Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan Yunho dan senyum geli Jaejoong.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin serius.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tak memaksamu untuk menjadi murid yang nilai kelulusannya peringkat pertama-" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tegas dan itu membuat Sungmin melihat diri Kyuhyun yang benar-benar mempesona.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik itu saja cukup, tak perlu jadi yang pertama. Karena aku tak ingin membebanimu. Saranghae chagi." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil mengecup Sungmin lagi.

"Na-Nado saranghae…" Sungmin kini benar-benar terpukau dengan apa yang di bicarakan namja di depannya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang dewasa ini mau tak mau membuat Sungmin tambah mencintainya. Ia sadar, ia tak pernah salah memilih Kyuhyun. Namja itu hampir sempurna.

"Jja! Aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyuman oleh Sungmin.

Kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena memiliki namjachigu seperti Kyuhyun. Karena hanya ada satu yang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, sejak kemarin Sungmin merasakan perutnya mulas, ia cemas dengan nilainya, meski Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menenangkannya tetapi tetap saja ia cemas.

Sebelumnya jika menyangkut pelajaran dan sekolah, ia tak pernah secemas ini. Ia akan selalu bersikap masa bodoh dengan nilainya tetapi kini semuanya berbeda. Ya, Lee Sungmin yang terkenal sebagai berandalan sekolah kini hanya seorang murid biasa yang sibuk dengan nilai-nilai buruk rupa yang ia ciptakan selama ini, meski masih ada beberapa guru yang tak menyukainya bukan berarti mereka menjadi penghambat dengan cepat –karena Kyuhyun yang mengajarinya- ia menjadi murid yang terbilang pandai.

Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu terbaik menurut umma Sungmin dan tentu saja Sungmin juga. Ya, umma Sungmin –Heechul- sudah bertemu dengannya, berbeda dengan suaminya yang terkesan tak peduli, Heechul menerima Kyuhyun dengan ramah, ia sangat senang karena Kyuhyun, Sungmin berubah.

Meski begitu, Hangeng tak menunjukkan kebanggaan akan anaknya. Ia beranggapan Sungmin tetaplah anak yang di punggut sang istri karena waktu itu mereka tak bisa memiliki anak tetapi sejak Sungjin lahir, Hangeng hanya menganggap Sungmin tak lebih dari anak punggut meski ia tak pernah berkata secara langsung.

Bumonim Sungmin sampai saat ini tak pernah tahu jika Sungmin mengetahui jika dirinya bukan anak mereka, bahkan Sungmin juga tak pernah menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin semua yang ada sekarang hancur, ia membiarkan ummanya tak mengetahui jika dirinya tahu semuanya.

Ia merasa sudah cukup dengan semua yang ada, ia tak mengharapkan appanya akan baik lagi seperti dulu sebelum ada Sungjin.

"Tenanglah, Ming. Papan pengumuman itu tak akan kabur!" seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin dengan seenaknya menyeretnya, kini mereka tengah berlarian di koridor menuju papan penguguman, koridor tampak sepi.

Sungmin tak mempedulikan protesan Kyuhyun, ia masih dengan setia menyeret-nyeret Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Saat dirumah tadi ia sudah gelisah setengah mati.

Changmin yang sedang main kerumahnya berusaha menenangkannya dengan segelas susu dan itu tak berhasil, bahkan Changmin sempat menceritakan hal konyol tak berhasil juga. Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman, akibatnya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan menginap di rumah Sungmin karena umma Sungmin yang memintanya itu pun harus rela menemani namja manis itu sampai tertidur.

Dan pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah membuat seisi rumah pusing karena tingkah gelisah namja kelinci itu. Untungnya Hangeng sedang tak ada dirumah karena sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Hanya ada Heechul saja saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-Kyu, cubit aku." Ucap Sungmin dengan gemetar melihat tulisan di hadapannya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menyubit pipi Sungmin.

"YA!" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau sendiri yang minta di cubit." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Di papan penggumuman itu tertera nama 'Lee Sungmin' di peringkat ketiga.

"Kau hebat chagi! Kau bisa masuk ke peringkat ketiga!" seru Kyuhyun senang, mereka kini sudah berada di luar kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat nilai mereka.

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Perlu aku menyubitmu lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun polos membuat Sungmin mendelik padanya.

"Bukankah dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau? Kau ingat penawaranmu kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang kini sangat senang.

"Iya, aku masih mengingatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. 'Kapan bereaksinya sih?' sunggut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tunggu, ada yang aneh denganku." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengeliat resah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya yang tiba-tiba mengucur, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang mulai mengeliat. 'sepertinya sudah bereaksi, tepat sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ada apa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura cemas.

"Engghhh panas Kyuhh~" lenguh Sungmin sambil mengkipas-kipas dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Chagi, kita di perhatikan semua orang." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka kini menatapnya, dalam hati Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

'Kena kau kelinci nakal.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Kyuh~ aku ingin 'itu'…"desah Sungmin sambil mendongkak kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah serta menatapnya dengan sayu seakan menggoda Kyuhyun.

'Tahan Kyu, tahan~' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Itu_ apa chagi?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin.

"Nghh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin, tangannya mulai berani melingkar di leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan seringaiannya.

"Itu Kyu~ aku ingin 'itu'~" rengek Sungmin sambil menjilat leher Kyuhyun, sang empu leher melebarkan seringainya. Ia sudah lama ingin sekali menggoda namjachingunya, karena Sungmin akan selalu menghajarnya jika ia meminta yang tidak-tidak, sekarang Sungmin yang memintanya langsung jelas saja itu membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Changmin sang dongsaeng yang memberikannya ide itu.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Changmin menyukai Sungmin dulu tetapi itu bukan sebuah alasan untuknya membenci dongsaengnya lagipula, Changmin sudah menyerahkan Sungmin sepenuhnya padanya, dan sudah beberapa hari ini Changmin di sibukkan dengan tugas praktek yang harus ia kerjakan, itu membuatnya jarang memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu dongsaengnya melakukan hal itu untuk membuat dirinya sibuk agar ia mudah melupakan Sungmin dan itu berhasil, meski sekarang rasa cintanya sudah berubah menjadi rasa sayang yang lebih cocok di sebut rasa sayang adik kepada kakaknya bahkan ia menjadi lebih proktektif membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sebenarnya yang menjadi hyungnya itu aku atau kau sih Ming?" protes Kyuhyun saat itu karena Changmin lebih membela Sungmin yang hendak di 'rape' olehnya. Meski begitu Changmin tak tega melihat tampang nelangsa hyungnya yang tek pernah mendapat 'jatah' oleh Sungmin maka dari itu ia yang melakukan hal ini. Memasukan obat peransang ke minuman yang Sungmin minum tadi.

"Tapi kita kan masih di sekolah chagi, bagaimana dengan kelulusanmu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura polos. Sebenarnya ia tahu tak apa jika mereka pergi dari sekolah toh Sungmin sudah tahu jika ia lulus meski resikonya Sungmin tidak bisa ikut perayaan kecil-kecilan yang akan di buat kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mendesak Kyuhyun dengan memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dengan erat, ia melesakkan wajahnya yang panas dan memerah ke arah ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di leher pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika junior Sungmin menekan juniornya yang kini mulai tegang. Kyuhyun menggeram karena baru saja Sungmin menjilat telinganya seduktif. Ia tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Di sekelilingnya masih banyak murid-murid yang lain.

"Baiklah Ming, tetapi jangan disini ne chagi? Kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin dan membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya, ia tak ingin orang lain melihat wajah merah menggoda namjachingu.

'Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati wajah manisnya.' Tegas Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh~ ahh Kyuhh~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus menandainya di lehernya, tangan Kyuhyun dengan telaten membuka kancing seragam Sungmin satu persatu, dirinya sendiri harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Sungmin secara langsung. Ia ingin semuanya terkesan bagi Sungmin meski nantinya ia akan sering melakukannya dengan Sungmin hehe pikir Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh dalam hati.

Setelah melepas seragam Sungmin yang ia anggap penggangu, Kyuhyun menelusuri dari leher Sungmin dengan lidahnya menuju dada Sungmin, ia belum ingin menyentuh nipple Sungmin yang mencuat dan memerah itu. Tetapi, karena nipple menggoda Sungmin benar-benar menggoda dengan lapar Kyuhyun menghisap kedua nipple Sungmin dengan kuat membuat sang empu nipple mendesah keenakan. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai menjilati sampai menuju perut rata Sungmin, dengan sedikit menggoda ia jilati pusar Sungmin dan akibatnya Sungmin mendesah sambil meremas rambut coklat ikal Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri kini sudah bertelanjang dada. Meski ia masih memakai celana sekolahnya, terlihat junior Kyuhyun sudah menegang di balik celana yang ia pakai. Celananya kini tampak menggembung.

Kyuhyun kini mulai menjilati tulang pinggul Sungmin dan memberikan kissmark yang samar disana, ia ingin menggoda Sungmin dengan membuka reselting celana Sungmin dengan giginya, ia menyeringai begitu melihat celana dalam cream yang di pakai Sungmin menyembul karena junior Sungmin sudah menegang drastis sejak tadi.

Ada yang ingin tahu mereka ada di mana? Kini mereka berada di hotel yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, Kyuhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko jika membawa Sungmin kerumahnya atau kerumah namja itu. Karena ia tahu pasti akan ada saja yang menggangu kegiatan keduanya, dan Kyuhyun tak ingin kegiatan yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu harus kandas begitu saja.

Sungmin sudah full naked, wajah namja manis itu makin memerah, dengan segera Kyuhyun menanggalkan celananya, tanpa di duga-duga Sungmin beranjak dan langsung menindih Kyuhyun.

"Mi-" sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berbicara Sungmin sudah lebih dulu melumat bibir tebalnya. Sungmin bahkan dengan berani menggesek-gesekan juniornya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar merasa seluruh tubuhnya amat panas, hal itulah yang membuatnya agresif tetapi Kyuhyun menyukainya, ia menyukai saat Sungmin menjadi err liar seperti sekarang.

"Hmmnhh~ ahh~ ohh" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memilin nipple-nya, Sungmin masih tetap setia menghisap dan melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membiarkan itu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memanjakannya, kini Sungmin sudah tepat berada di hadapan junior besar dan panjang milik Kyuhyun yang mengang memperlihatkan urat-uratnya. Sungmin menatap sayu junior yang sudah mengeluarkan precum itu.

Bagaikan menjilat loli, Sungmin memegang junior Kyuhyun dan menjilat kepala junior Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi nikmat membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan.

"AHH." Kyuhyun mendesah keras kala Sungmin memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam mulut hangat Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeram merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tanding saat Sungmin memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh Ming~ ohh~ mulutmu~ ahh~ nikmat chagi~" desah Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin dengan cepat mempercepat tempo memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Akhh." Erang Sungmin saat tiba-tiba satu jari Kyuhyun melesat masuk kedalam hole-nya. Setelahnya ia kembali memanjakan junior Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukan jari kedua dan erangan Sungmin tertahan oleh juniornya, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin, dengan jari saja ia bisa merasakan jarinya terhisap dan di cengkram dengan nikmat, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika juniornya yang berada di dalamnya. Pasti akan sangat nikmat pikir Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan jari ketiga sontak Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Kyuhyun.

'sret'

Kyuhyun kini mengganti posisinya menjadi ia menindih Sungmin. Sungmin meraih leher Kyuhyun dan melumat habis bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Hmnhh cpk cpk ahh." Masih tetap berciuman panas, bahkan kini Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin dan Sungmin menerima dengan senang hati. Lama mereka berciuman, Sungmin melepaskannya dengan tidak rela karena kehabisan nafas, ia meraup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kyuhh~ masuki aku~"

**Deg.**

Mendengar suara desahan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya memasukinya dengan cepat membuat juniornya sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin menggesek-gesekan juniornya ke perut Kyuhyun sambil mendesah. Ia semakin panas akibat obat perangsang itu membuatnya tak terkendali, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah junior besar Kyuhyun memasukinya dengan keras.

"As your wish chagi~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan juniornya yang menegang di depan hole Sungmin, ia menggesek-gesekannya ke hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah.

JLEB

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Sungmin menggema, setitik air mata menuruni pipi chubby-nya karena hole-nya kini terasa terbelah.

"Sstt mianhae ne." bisik Kyuhyun menyesal, ia mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Bergeraklah, Kyu." Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengeluar masukan juniornya.

"Akh akh akh." Erang Sungmin sambil menarik leher Kyuhyun, ia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun sendiri kini sibuk memberika kissmark di leher putih mulus Sungmin. Ia sangat senang mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Ohh~ Ming~ sempithh~" desah Kyuhyun sambil terus mempercepat tumbukannya pada hole Sungmin.

"Fasterhh Kyuhh~ ohh~ ahh~" desah Sungmin ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tanggannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menggelus-elus punggung tegap di hadapannya.

"Akhu ahh keluar Kyuhh~"

"Bersama chagi."

"AHHHHH Kyu!/Ming!" teriakan keduanya menggema di kamar yang kini penuh dengan bau sperma keduanya. Kini keduanya tengah mengatur nafas mereka.

"Nghh~" lenguh Sungmin karena desah nafas Kyuhyun menerpa ceruk lehernya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya dengan sengaja mengecup bagian di belakang telinga Sungmin yang memang sensitive lantas hal itu membuat Sungmin mendesah.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk melihat wajah malaikat di dalam rengkuhannya kini, posisinya masih tetap Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meski begitu, ia memasukkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan merengkuh namja manis itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat juniornya semakin masuk dan menyentuh titik sensitive Sungmin dan dengan begitu rektum Sungmin mencengkram junior Kyuhyun membuat junior Kyuhyun tegang kembali. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau masih menginginkan ronde kedua ne Ming?" goda Kyuhyun, tanpe menunggu jawaban Sungmin, ia memutar tubuh mungil di hadapannya dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin membuatnya menungging.

Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan karena posisi ini membuat juniornya lebih leluasa menghabisi hole kelinci di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat karena kini pose Sungmin benar-benar menggodanya, rektum Sungmin telah diisi oleh junior tegangnya dan oh shit! Wajah merah dan mata sayu itu memandang Kyuhyun penuh nafsu, di tambah lagi dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Kyuhh~ masukkan lebih ohh~ dalam~ ahn~ ohh~ aku ingin~ ah~ juniormu ohh~ ahhh~ Kyuhhh~" desah Sungmin dengan dirty talk-nya. Kyuhyun kini seperti orang kesetanan menggenjot Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin sampai terhentak-hentak karena Kyuhyun menggenjotnya terlalu bersemangat.

"Ahh~ inihh~ ohh~ nikmat~ Ming~ ahh~ ahh~" desah Kyuhyun sambil memberi kissmark di punggung putih mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa beruntung karena ia bisa menyentuh bahkan memiliki tubuh putih mulus Sungmin dan lebih dari itu ia memiliki hati sang namja manis itu juga.

"Akhuu~ cum~" kali ini Sungmin keluar duluan, melihat Sungmin yang sudah keluar, Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan ekstra menggenjot Sungmin, ia harus menahan pinggang Sungmin karena ia tahu Sungmin sudah sangat lelah terlihat dari tubuh Sungmin yang lemas.

"Ahhhh~ Ming~" desah keras Kyuhyun menandakan ia cum, dengan deras sperma Kyuhyun memasuki lubang Sungmin membuat hole Sungmin jadi lebih becek dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh…" desah Sungmin saat merasakan perutnya seakan penuh karena sperma Kyuhyun yang terlalu banyak memenuhi holenya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun beranjak ke samping Sungmin tanpa melepaskan juniornya, ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan hole namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu?"

"Kau sudah sadar Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

'Bugh'

Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal dan menaruh bantal itu kembali ke tempat semula tanpa memusingkan Kyuhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berani-beraninya kau memberikan obat perangsang itu padaku!" omel Sungmin kesal, kini kedua berhadapan dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda.

"Bukan aku yang memberikannya tetapi Changmin." Protes Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Mwo? Minnie? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Mungkin karena ia kasihan melihat juniorku yang hampir berkarat karena tak dapat jatah sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merenggut. Sungmin terkekeh. Ia memang tak membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman dan kissmark selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan jelas saja Kyuhyun menjadi uring-uringan karenanya.

"Tapi kan sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya bahkan lebih jadi tak usah memasang wajah cemberut begitu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Aku belum puas jika belum 5 ronde." Rajuk Kyuhyun sambil membuang muka dan langsung di hadiahkan sebuah tepukan sayang di kepalanya oleh Sungmin.

"Dasar pervert!" kesal Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Lama keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai suara Sungmin membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di hadapannya. 'Jam 10.' Batinnya, ia tak menyangka jika bercinta dengan Sungmin membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Saranghae…" bisik Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh di depannya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena kini pipi chubbynya menempel erat dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae, chagi…" Kyuhyun tak dapat menutupi senyumannya, ia tersenyum tulus sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, mata Sungmin menyiratkan kegundahan yang mendalam tetapi tentunya hal itu tak di lihat oleh Kyuhyun yang kini masih tersenyum tulus sambil mendekapnya berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Sungmin yang mendadak sendu.

'Kyu…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : mianhae, NC-nya jelek, saya lagi ga konsen soalnya hehe… meski udah sering buat NC tapi tetep aja malu. Kadang-kadang saya suka berhenti ngetiknya dan senyum-senyum gaje dulu baru ngetik lagi. Makanya jadi lama. **

**Saya harap semua readers paham akan susahnya buat NC yang HOT karena itu benar-benar susah. Tapi, ya saya tetap berusaha. **

**Akhir kata, **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : **"Mencuri ciuman dariku, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun/ "Aishh seharusnya kau jujur padaku jika kau takut naik wahana itu, Kyunnie!" omel Sungmin /"Yeoja penggangu, kau memang seperti itu sejak dulu."/ "Kau seperti seorang playboy yang sedang menggombal." Ejek Sungmin/**FULL KYUMIN**/NC ! **/****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool+Evil!Kyu/RnR please! CH 10 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan? Ngerasa gak sih ini lama2 udh kyk sinetron? *frustasi* Jeongmal mianhae ne~**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih tetap tersenyum menatap namja tampan yang kini masih tertidur sambil memeluknya, pipinya bersemu saat ia mengingat kegiatan panasnya dengan sang namjachingu semalam.

Berapa kalipun ia memandang namjachingunya, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir plum-nya.

"Tampan." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat wajah tampan namjachingunya yang hanya berjarak 10 senti dari wajahnya.

Beberapa surai coklat lembut Kyuhyun menutupi pipinya dan Sungmin pun menyingkirkannya.

Tangan Sungmin masih tetap bertahan di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kini ia mulai mengusap lembut pipi namjachingu-nya itu.

Mata yang terpejam itu telah melihat tubuh nakednya semalam.

Sungmin memerah mengingat tatapan tajam nan lembut milik namjachingu-nya yang melihat tubuh nakednya semalam.

Kini tangan Sungmin mengarah pada hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Hidung itulah yang telah menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang bertambah merah. Sungguh manis, andai srigala yang sedang tidur itu melihat ia pasti akan langsung menyerang Sungmin saat itu juga.

Dan kini Sungmin tak berani mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibir tebal yang telah mengecup sekujur tubuhnya semalam.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menutup matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir tebal yang telah menjadi candu-nya itu.

'Cup'

Dengan perlahan ciuman yang hanya sekedar saling menempelkan bibir itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas, hanya Sungmin yang aktif karena Kyuhyun sedang tidur.

"Emnhh…" Sungmin terkejut karena kini bibir bawahnya telah di hisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah bangun.

Sungmin terengah-engah dengan ciuman yang ia mulai sendiri, wajahnya tambah memanas melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai mesum menatapnya. Kau telah membangunkan srigala lapar, Sungminnie~

"Mencuri ciuman dariku, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun dengan seringai andalannya. Sedangkan sang kelinci manis yang kepergok mencuri ciuman sang namjachingu itu menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Kyuhyun karena malu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat namja manisnya malu. Ia semakin menarik Sungmin mendekat kepadanya tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun dan itu membuat tubuh naked keduanya menempel erat.

Sungmin terkejut saat merasakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk pahanya. Dan ia sadar itu adalah junior Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah menegang.

'gluk'

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya karena ia tahu ini pertanda tak baik bagi nasib hole-nya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab chagi~"

"Kyaaa~" pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengendongnya dengan bridal style ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh~ mnnhh~ fasterhh~ kyuhh~ ohh~ ahh~" desah Sungmin sambil mencengkram pinggiran bath up. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang.

Plok plok plok.

Bunyi benturan penuh gairah antara junior Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam hole pink Sungmin menggema di kamar mandi itu. Air hangat yang disiapkan Kyuhyun tadi kini mulai mendingin.

"Agghhh~ so tigh minghh~ ohh~ inihh nikmat~ ahh~" desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan juniornya di cengkram erat oleh hole Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya kini menggocok junior Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple Sungmin yang menegang.

'Slurrpp'

Kyuhyun menyesap punggung Sungmin yang kini bertebaran kissmark dimana-mana, Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum puas memberikan kissmark di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan mengendongnya ala koala, Sungmin hanya mendesah karena merasa nikmat di bagian hole-nya saat junior Kyuhyun seperti berputar di dalam holenya ketika Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Masih dengan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman panjang.

'bruk'

"Akh." Sungmin meringgis sedikit saat Kyuhyun membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Dengan nafsu Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak dan merah. Pikirannya kini telah di butakan oleh nafsu.

"Aghh~ ahh ahh ahhhhh~" desah Sungmin panjang saat ia cum.

Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Sungmin bernafas, ia terus menyentakkan juniornya dengan dalam ke hole Sungmin.

Dan dengan beberapa sodokan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya dengan banyak ke hole Sungmin yang kini penuh oleh sperma Kyuhyun.

Masih tak puas Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan spermanya kedalam hole Sungmin dengan menusukkan juniornya membuat Sungmin mengerang dan juniornya sedikit menegang.

"Aku lelah Kyuhh~" desah Sungmin saat merasa Kyuhyun masih berusaha memasukkan spermanya kedalam hole terdalam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang masih berada pada gendongannya kini menaruh kepalanya yang terkulai lemas di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bath up dan bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya dan namjachingunya yang masih setia menempel padanya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju taman bermain. Sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Sungmin dan Sungmin berkata ia ingin sekali ke taman bermain bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tampak ceria melihat beberapa wahana yang akan mereka naiki.

Ia tak menyangka Lee Sungmin yang terkenal bad boy, yang hanya suka berkelahi, membuat masalah, bermain wanita, kini tampak begitu polos saat di hadapkan dengan taman bermain.

Kyuhyun sangat senang, bahkan jika ada kata yang melebihi kata 'senang' mungkin ia akan meneriakkannya keseluruh orang karena perubahan Sungmin-nya yang kini sangat polos dan manis.

Kedua kata yang sangat cocok untuk seorang Lee Sungmin atau Cho Sungmin?

Kyuhyun terkekeh memikirkannya.

"Kyu, kita naik roller coster ne? kajja!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang kini langsung pucat mendengar wahana yang memang ia tak pernah mau naiki.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada _sedikit_ ejekan.

"A-Ani." Bantah Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin bilang pada Sungmin jika ia memang takut menaiki wahana itu, lagipula mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini jika Sungmin sampai tahu namjachingunya takut naik roller coster.

'Mati aku!' jerit Kyuhyun saat kini gilirannya dan Sungmin untuk menaiki wahana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoek~ hoek~"

"Aishh seharusnya kau jujur padaku jika kau takut naik wahana itu, Kyunnie!" omel Sungmin sambil mengurut tengkuk Kyuhyun yang masih setia muntah.

Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang di beri oleh Sungmin dan meminum air mineral yang Sungmin berikan.

"Kau ini sungguh bodoh, Cho! Bagaimana bisa kau tak mau jujur pada namjachingumu sendiri?" seru Sungmin kesal, ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat ketika turun dari wahana itu.

"Kalau aku beritahu, kau pasti akan menggejekku." Dengus Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sungmin menghela nafas gusar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memakan ice cream-nya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun masih tak menyahut.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Ia sudah berkali-kali memanggil Kyuhyun tetapi namja tampan itu tak menyahut atau meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Diamlah, kau itu berisik sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menggerucutkan bibirnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun marah padanya. Dengan pelan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

'Grep'

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma mint yang mengguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau tak malu? Kita di perhatikan oleh orang-orang." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ego-nya menahannya.

Sungmin menggeleng imut sambil menguselkan hidungnya di leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kegelian.

"Mianhae…" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan memelas.

"Mianhae Kyu." Ulangnya sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

Sudah cukup! Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi menahan godaan yang Sungmin-nya berikan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke pangkuannya dan langsung mengecup bibir shape 'M' milik Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandang mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyu, aku malu." Bisiknya sambil menelusupkan wajahnya yang memanas ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Itu hukuman untukmu, chagi~" godanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun dengan gemas mengigit kecil pipi chubby yang memerah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, aku ingin beli permen kapas dulu ne." ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu ke arah penjual permen kapas yang tak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Kyuhyun berdiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin-nya yang antusias melihat permen kapas.

"Kyu oppa."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan terkejut melihat sosok yeoja yang ia kenal kini berada di hadapannya.

"Victoria?"

Victoria tersenyum senang, ia sudah lama tak melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun telah menjadi namjachingu Sungmin.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

"Aku-"

"Kyu, aku-"

Sungmin terpaku menatap yeoja yang pernah di sukai oleh namjachingunya itu. Tak ada senyum yang ia keluarkan sedikitpun.

Victoria tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi. Lama tak berjumpa, apa kabarmu?" tanya Victoria ramah.

"Kabarku baik." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Namja manis itu sedikit tak suka melihat Victoria. Dan Victoria menyadari itu, ia hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau sendiri saja Vic-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Ne." jawab Victoria.

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan kami, aku dan Sungmin ingin makan siang di restoran itu." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berjalan duluan dan Victoria mengiyakannya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Sungmin melihat keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Dengan wajah yang tertekuk Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Huh, yeoja penggangu." Dengus Sungmin pelan tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Sungmin duduk sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Victoria, entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyunlah yang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Victoria membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal pasalnya sejak tadipun ia hanyalah angin lalu di sana karena Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol dengan Victoria.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terpotong karena pesanan mereka telah datang.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Baru menyadari kehadiranku, eoh?' decih Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang malas." Ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Sepertinya aku menggangu kencan kalian ne?" tanya Victoria tak enak.

'Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya!' seru Sungmin dalam hati kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula aku dan Sungmin sedang tidak berkencan."

**Deg**

Sungmin menggengam sumpitnya erat. Jadi sejak tadi, semua yang keduanya lakukan bukanlah kencan untuk Kyuhyun?

Apa namja itu sudah gila?

Sungmin merutuki kebodohan namjachingunya yang tak peka terhadapanya.

Victoria tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Sungmin memandang Victoria dalam diam, ia bisa melihat yeoja itu masih menyimpan rasa 'suka' pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau menggangu."

Victoria terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin, sama halnya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat Sungmin yang kini mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya.

Tatapan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Apa maksudmu, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Yeoja penggangu, kau memang seperti itu sejak dulu." Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia masih menatap Victoria tajam.

"Ming kau-"

"Yeoja murahan."

"Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Ia tak tahu ada apa dengan Sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tampak marah karena ia baru saja membuat Victoria menitikkan air matanya.

Sungmin menatap keduanya dengan pandangan dingin yang Kyuhyun benci dan ia bergegas berlalu dari sana tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia kesal karena Kyuhyun masih saja membela yeoja itu, ia tahu ia keterlaluan, tetapi memang ia salah jika ia cemburu melihat namjachingunya sibuk dengan yeoja lain? Namjachingu mana yang tak kesal melihat itu? Dan Sungmin sendiri hanya orang biasa yang bisa cemburu melihat hal seperti itu.

"Mianhae oppa, aku membuat kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin-ssi." Sesal Victoria.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Gwenchana, ini bukan salahmu, Vic."

"Ne, apa oppa tak ingin mengejar Sungmin-ssi?" saran Victoria, ia memang masih menyukai Kyuhyun tetapi itu tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun karena ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai Sungmin.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu ne?" pamit Kyuhyun dan Victoria hanya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu, oppa. Aku juga akan menemukan cintaku. Selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk di taman yang tak jauh dari taman bermain itu.

Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi dan kini bahkan Kyuhyun tak mengejarnya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti melanjutkan makannya brsama yeoja itu!

"Cih, lupakan saja."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

Hening.

Suasana taman ini sangat cocok untuk Sungmin yang sedang ingin menangkan diri.

Kaos Vneck-nya tampak sedikit basah karena keringatnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin tahu ada yang mendekat kearahnya tetapi ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

'Grep'

Sungmin mencengkram tangan yang ingin menyentuhnya itu dengan erat.

Ia mendongkak melihat Kyuhyun yang kini ada di hadapannya, ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan hendak pergi tetapi Kyuhyun menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

'Wusshh'

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang ada disekeliling kedua insane yang masih terdiam itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Sungmin menghirup aroma vanilla yang mengguar dari tubuh namja manis itu.

"Mianhae…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Jeongmal mianhae, baby." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang ia benci.

"Aku harusnya tahu kau akan cemburu karena melihat Vic-"

"Aku malas membahasnya, aku ingin pulang." Sungmin hendak berlalu tetapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Arreseo, aku tak akan membahasnya. Tetapi kau harus tahu-" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan lekat sambil menangkupkan pipi chubby Sungmin membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Ming. Jebal, jangan pernah meragukanku ne?"

Sungmin menitikkan air matanya, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Saranghae Ming…"

"Na-nado saranghae Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk selalu berada disisiku Ming. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku menyukai orang lain ne?" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mengelikan." Ejek Sungmin.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau seperti seorang playboy yang sedang menggombal." Ejek Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"Ya!" seru Kyuhyun kesal tetapi ia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin-nya kini sudah tersenyum kembali.

'Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Kyu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

Preview Chap depan :

"Jadi siapa orangnya?"

"Lee Hangeng."

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku berpacaran dengan anak dari orang yang telah membunuh eommaku."

"Hiks… hikss… jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyunnie."

"Hyung, makanlah. Kau sudah tak makan sejak kemarin."

"Hiks… aku harus bagaimana Changmin-ah?"

"Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya bersamamu dulu!"

"Sungmin-ah, Ka-kau hamil, nak."

'PRANG'

"Aku ingin mati saja eomma."

"SUNGMIN HYUNG/MING!"

.

.

.

A/N : Jeongmal mianhae, saya updatenya telat banget. Saya kemarin Study Tour dan setelahnya ada Pensi lalu UTS, saya sibuk banget sumpah!

Oke, mungkin alesan sibuk udah ga mutu tetapi selain saya sibuk, pulsa modem saya habis, saya juga ga ada ide.

Saya bicara jujur loh, saya memang lagi ga ada ide dari kemarin-kemarin.

Tetapi tenang, meski saya updatenya lama, saya akan menamatkan FF ini, so bagi yang khawatir FF ini ga dilanjut jangan khawatir. FF ini akan berlanjut sampai Chp yang bertuliskan 'END' nantinya. Oke? Pegang aja tuh kata-kata saya.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf ne kalau chp ini pun tak memuaskan.

Akhir kata,

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.

J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
KYUMIN IS REAL!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : "Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai orang yang membunuh ummaku menerima hukumannya."/"Aku akan menjauhi anaknya. Aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan pembunuh itu."/"K-Kyunnie, ke-kenapa…?"/"Lebih baik kita pergi saja nae aegya."/"Aku mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu Ming."**/NC di waktu yang tepat**/****Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool+Evil!Kyu/RnR please! CH 11 is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan? Ngerasa gak sih ini lama2 udh kyk sinetron? *frustasi* Jeongmal mianhae ne~**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lewatkan dengan kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan, Siwon selaku appa Kyuhyun merestui hubungan keduannya. Dan itu membuat KyuMin sangat senang.

Hari ini Sungmin hanya berdiam diri di rumah, hubungannya dengan ummanya semakin membaik, meski dengan Hangeng tidak tetapi Sungmin tetap senang.

Sosok dirinya yang dulu bad boy kini telah menjadi good boy meski ia masih tetap suka berkelahi jika ada yang memancingnya. Tetapi itu semua bisa di tangani oleh namjachingunya.

"Minnie, hari ini apa kegiatanmu?" tanya Heechul, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Di mana Hangeng? Oh, Sungmin tentu tak ingin memikirkan appanya itu kemana karena ia tahu di pikiran appanya itu hanya ada bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis.

"Hm, tidak ada umma." Jawab Sungmin singkat sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kyunnie masih sibuk dengan ujiannya ne?" tanya Heechul sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya dan susu ke gelas Sungmin.

"Uhm." Gumam Sungmin sibuk dengan rotinya yang keempat.

Heechul mengernyit binggung saat melihat nafsu makan Sungmin yang berlebih dari biasanya dan Sungmin menyadari tatapan ummanya.

"Waeyo, umma?" tanya Sungmin polos dengan roti kelima yang ada di tangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini umma perhatikan nafsu makanmu jadi bertambah." Ujar Heechul heran.

"Ah, benar juga."ucap Sungmin pelan.

Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Sungmin memang semakin bertambah, ia sendiri tak tahu karena apa tetapi Sungmin berpikir itu bukan masalah jadi ia membiarkannya saja.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Itu bagus, jadi masakan umma tak akan sisa." Canda Heechul menghasilkan kerucutan bibir Sungmin dan Heechul hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Namja cantik itu bahagia melihat anaknya sudah kembali seperti dulu, ia pun menyesal karena mengacuhkan Sungmin sejak kematian anak bungsunya. Ia hanya terkejut dan menganggap bahwa Sungminlah penyebab Sungjin meninggal, karena Sungmin menolak pekerjaan yang di berikan ayahnya yang lantas di kerjakan Sungjin membuat masa muda Sungjin hanya untuk bekerja saja sedangkan Sungmin dengan leluasa melakukan kegiatan yang ia mau sesukanya. Tetapi, kini Heechul sadar, Sungmin sendiri lebih terpuruk di banding dirinya dan suaminya. Ia mulai mencoba memahami Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Heechul pelan.

"Ne, umma?" jawab Sungmin binggung melihat tatapan sendu Heechul kearahnya.

"Satu harian ini, mau kah kau menemani umma jalan-jalan?" tawar Heechul ragu, ia ragu Sungmin akan menolaknya.

Sungmin terdiam, ia menyentuh dadanya yang menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya ummanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua, entah kenapa Sungmin sangat senang. Ia sudah lama ingin jalan-jalan bersama keluarga yang lengkap meski kini hanya ummanya yang mengajaknya tetapi, ia tetap senang.

Sungmin mendongkak dan menatap ummanya sambil tersenyum. "Nde, umma."

Heechul tersenyum senang, ini saatnya ia memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu yang mana yang lebih cocok untuk umma, Min-ah?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan dua dress beda warna tetapi satu model.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Dua-duanya cocok untuk umma."

"Aissh, tak mungkin umma beli dua-duanya kan aegya? Itu pemborosan." omel Heechul. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, warna biru saja umma. itu tampak cantik untuk umma." ucap Sungmin antusias.

"Jinjja? Umma juga berpikir yang biru ini lebih cocok." Ucap Heechul sambil memandang dress biru di tangannya.

"Kalau umma dari awal berpikir begitu kenapa masih menanyakannya padaku?" keluh Sungmin sewot.

"Hehe, mian." Kekeh Heechul melihat wajah Sungmin yang keruh. -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma, kajja kita beli es krim." Ajak Sungmin sambil menarik Heechul menuju penjual es krim di dekat sungai han.

"Ne, sabar Min-ah." Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak-anak saat melihat es krim.

"Min-ah, kau sudah menghabiskan 2 cone, nanti perutmu sakit. Sudah ne?" bujuk Heechul saat Sungmin hendak membeli es krim lagi.

Ia terkekeh melihat es krim coklat di sekitar pipi Sungmin.

"Aigoo, kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Cho, bagaimana bisa umma melepasmu jika makan es krim saja kau masih belepotan seperti ini, chagi?" goda Heechul sambil membersihkan noda es krim di pipi Sungmin.

"Umma, aku bahkan belum bertunangan dengan Kyunnie, bagaimana aku menjadi nyonya Cho?" protes Sungmin dengan pipi memerah.

"Jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat menjadi nyonya Cho, Min-ah?" goda Heechul.

"Umma~" renggek Sungmin membuat Heechul tertawa kecil.

'Sungjin-ah, ini yang kau inginkan kan nak? Tenang ne, umma akan membahagiakan hyungmu. Umma menyanyangi kalian nae aegya.' Batin Heechul sambil melihat Sungmin yang kini memadang matahari yang terbenam.

Heechul tersenyum, baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti seorang ibu. Selama ini ia selalu sibuk, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin ataupun Sungjin. Dan kini, ia ingin membalasnya dengan terus berada di samping Sungmin.

"Ugh…" tiba-tiba Sungmin membekap mulutnya.

"Waeyo, Min-ah?" tanya Heechul khawatir melihat Sungmin yang seperti ingin muntah.

"Ugh, aku mual umma."

Hoek hoek.

"Aigoo, chagiya." Seru Heechul sambil memijat tengkuk Sungmin, untungnya di tempat mereka berada sedang sepi karena memang mereka duduk di bangku taman yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang.

Heechul memberikan Sungmin mineral setelah Sungmin terlihat tidak lagi muntah.

Sungmin meminum air mineral yang di berikan Heechul dan kembali duduk.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ne?" tawar Heechul khawatir.

"Anio, umma. kita pulang saja, mungkin aku hanya lelah." Tolak Sungmin.

"Mianhae ne, umma tak seharusnya menggajakmu berkeliling seperti tadi." Sesal Heechul.

"A-anio umma, ini bukan salah umma." ucap Sungmin tak enak melihat wajah murung Heechul.

"Kajja, kita pulang agar kau bisa istirahat." Ajak Heechul yang di iyakan oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie~" manja Sungmin saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ming? Kata chullie umma kau muntah tadi, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang sekolah, ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya ujian, karena itu ia langsung menuju rumah namjachingunya dan sampai disana, ia malah mendapat kabar Sungminnya muntah saat jalan-jalan bersama calon mertuanya, itu membuatnya khawatir. Lantas Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Kyunnie. Mungkin aku hanya lelah." Jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini berbaring disampingnya.

Sungmin menelungsupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyunnie…" panggil Sungmin yang suaranya teredam.

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan surai lembut Sungmin.

"Kyunnie…"

"Apa?"

"Kyunnie…"

"Aissh, waeyo Cho Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal sambil melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sebal.

"Mengerjaiku, eoh?" dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

"Hehe…" kekeh Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang terkekeh tampak imut tak tahan untuk tak mencium namjachingunya itu. Ia mengigit kecil ujung hidung Sungmin setelah melumat bibir plum Sungmin sebentar.

"Nakal…" bisik Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby Sungmin yang memerah.

"Ugh, geli Kyunnie hihi." Sungmin berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang mencium leher, rahang serta seluruh wajahnya dengan bertubi-tubi membuatnya geli.

"Ini hukumanmu, Cho Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup tengkuk Sungmin.

"Kyaaa~ Kyunnie~ gelihh~ uhh." Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya serta rasa gelinya saat Kyuhyun menggulum daerah di belakang telingannya sambil menggelus tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat Sungmin mendorong dadanya keras. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat dan Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau cantik Ming." Puji Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersipu. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Nado Kyunnie."

Keduannya tersenyum bahagia, mereka berharap kedepannya akan tetap seperti ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul memandang keduanya dari sela pintu yang tak tertutup rapat, ia menitikkan air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia hendak ke kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memuji Sungmin cantik dan iapun berhenti melihat anak dan calon menantunya.

'Tetaplah tersenyum, Min-ah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hendak memasuki halaman rumah Sungmin sudah 3 hari ia tak bertemu dengan Sungmin karena sibuk di sekolahnya untuk pembagian rapot sebentar lagi ia akan libur dan itu membuatnya senang karena bisa bersama Sungmin terus, saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Drt drt drrttt

Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya.

1 message.

'Klik'

To : Kyuhyun

From : xxxx

Kita bertemu di kantorku, aku sudah menemukan 'orang'nya.

Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan ponselnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba menggeras. Nafasnya memburu, ia benar-benar ingin sesegera mungkin mencapai kantor orang 'itu'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kantor dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu, ia berlari dengan cepat tadi.

Seseorang yang sebelumnya membelakanginya, kini berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Raut wajahnya tegas, orang itu memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

Tap tap

Suara sepatu pantopelnya menggema di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah." Suara dingin yang ia keluarkan menandakan ia sedang serius.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk di depan orang itu, keduanya terpisahkan oleh meja yang diatasnya terdapat papan nama Kim Junsu.

"Jadi siapa orangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Hening.

Namja yang lebih tua di hadapan Kyuhyun diam, matanya menyiratkan kesakitan yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Lee Hangeng."

**Deg**

"Dia bukan Lee-"

"Dia ayah namjachingumu."

Kyuhyun merasa dunianya dalam sekejap hancur berkeping-keping, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang membunuh eommanya adalah ayah dari namjachingunya.

Pikirannya mendadak kosong, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku berpacaran dengan anak dari orang yang telah membunuh eommaku." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Junsu menggepalkan tangannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kita melanjutkan ini, kita bisa-"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai orang yang membunuh ummaku menerima hukumannya." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Junsu terdiam melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang dingin dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan, ia seakan bisa melihat dirinya dulu di dalam diri Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia pun ingin membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang membunuh hyungnya. Tetapi, ia sedikit lunak saat mengetahui orang itu adalah ayah dari namjachingu keponakannya, bagaimanapun juga ia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang, ia pasti merasa sulit karena harus memilih salah satu.

"Ahjussi…"

"Ne?"

"Buat orang itu menderita." Desis Kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Junsu dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi keponakannya.

"Ne."

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan menjauhi anaknya. Aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan pembunuh itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang membekas di pipi pucatnya.

Junsu berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan di paksakan, lakukan apapun yang hati kecilmu katakan." Ucap Junsu sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terisak keras.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, umma?" lirihnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoek hoek.

Semakin hari, Sungmin jadi semakin sering muntah, ia tak memusingkan hal itu. Tetapi ummanya tampak khawatir dengan itu.

Kini ummanya memaksanya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya dan ia terpaksa menurut karena omelan ummanya, ia tak ingin membuat ummanya khawatir.

Tiga hari yang lalu appanya telah kembali, meski keduanya tak terlibat perdebatan seperti biasa tetapi ia dan appanya hanya diam. Kadang appanya bertanya dan ia menjawabnya singkat. Baru kali ini ia merasakan keluarga yang lengkap meski makan malam saat itu mereka masih canggung tetapi akhir-akhir ini appanya sering memanggilnya ke ruang kerja appanya sekedar membicarakan universitas mana yang akan ia masuki.

Heechul tentu senang dengan kenyataan hubungan suami dan anaknya membaik.

"Hasilnya akan saya berikan lusa." Ucap dokter Park.

Setelahnya Sungmin dan ummanya pulang.

"Umma, aku ingin kerumah Kyunnie ne?" ijin Sungmin. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan namjachingunya karena sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun tak mengunjunginya bahkan Kyuhyun tak mengangkat telpon serta membalas sms darinya.

"Nde, umma antar ne?" dan Sungmin hanya menganguk saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki halaman rumah Kyuhyun dengan semangat, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan namjachingunya, entah kenapa ia jadi semakin rindu saat memasuki rumah megah itu.

Sungmin mengernyit saat melihat pintu rumah Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, karena penasaran dengan perlahan Sungmin masuk.

"Kyunnie…" panggil Sungmin.

**Deg**

Sungmin syok saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin dengan dingin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas wanita yang kini dressnya sudah tersingkap sampai pangkal pahanya. Dengan cepat wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin bergetar, ia tak pernah seterkejut ini, hatinya sakit ralat sangat sakit sampai-sampai ia merasa hatinya kebas.

"K-Kyunnie, ke-kenapa…?" Sungmin terisak tak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Aku seorang namja Lee Sungmin, tentu aku butuh hal-hal seperti ini, kau pikir aku tak jijik berhubungan seks denganmu? Kau baru tahu sekarang kan? Pergilah! Kau mengangguku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin berjalan mundur dan menyeret kakinya dari sana dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membuat wanita di pangkuannya tadi jatuh dan meringgis sakit. Kyuhyun memandang tempat Sungmin pergi tadi dengan sendu.

"Pergilah, tugasmu sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil melempar cek ke wanita yang menggerutu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin yang kini menangis sesengukkan di hadapannya. Ia baru saja handak keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Dan ia di kejutkan dengan keberadaan Sungmin yang ternyata tak pulang sejak siang tadi. Wajah namja imut itu tampak lusuh dan matanya membengkak dan memerah.

"Hiks… hikss… jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyunnie." Isak Sungmin. Nafasnya terputus-putus karena menangis terus.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin.

"Pulanglah, aku tak ingin melihatmu."

"Kyunnie, s-saranghae." Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Changmin heran melihat Sungmin menangis di depan pintu rumahnya, ia baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diadakan temannya.

"Bawa namja itu pergi, aku malas melihatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

"Kyunnie…"

'Bruk'

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin Hyung!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah, Ka-kau hamil, nak."

'PRANG'

Sungmin menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi air itu, dokter memang sudah bilang bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya akan di berikan lusa dan itu adalah hari ini.

Pagi itu Sungmin hendak bersiap-siap menemui Kyuhyun lagi, ia tak akan membiarkan hubungan keduanya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Hiks… mianhae, umma tak pernah bilang kalau kau namja 'spesial', mianhae."

"Sungminnie?" Sungmin berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ummanya.

Kyuhyun, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran namja kelinci itu.

Ia terus berlari entah kemana, dan ia terpaku saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan seorang yeoja di taman.

Keduanya berjalan melewati Sungmin begitu saja tetapi Sungmin tak tinggal diam, ia berlari dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kyunnie, siapa yeoja itu?"

Yeoja yang berada di samping Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Siapa kau sampai memaggil tunanganku dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu?"

Sungmin membatu. Sakit di perutnya tak ia hiraukan.

"Sudahlah, Hyomin, kajja."

Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang jatuh terduduk.

"Tunangan?" lirih Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, Sungmin bagaikan boneka manekin yang berdiam di kamarnya saja.

Heechul tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Changmin. Tetapi, ia tak tahu apa penyebab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar.

Sungmin sendiri menjadi pendiam, ia bahkan menolak jika di bujuk ummanya untuk makan, matanya kini merah dan ada lingkaran hitam, wajahnya pun bertambah pucat, bahkan appanya pun sesekali membujuknya makan dan mengajaknya berbicara, bagaimanapun Hangeng tetap appanya meski bukan appa kandung.

"Umma…"

"Ne, chagi?" tanya Heechul antusias saat Sungmin akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya, ia baru saja membujuk Sungmin makan dan Sungmin hanya memakan dua sendok saja.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Heechul, ia memperhatikan Heechul dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ummanya tampak kurus kini.

"Dimana orang tua kandungku?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil menatap Heechul kosong.

Heechul terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu, chagi?"

Sungmin terdiam dan memandang ke arah depan.

"Aku tahu, aku di punggut oleh umma."

"Cha-Chagiya, i-itu."

"Tidak apa, lupakan saja jika umma tak tahu." Heechul menangis dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Mianhae, umma tak pernah bercerita padamu. Umma tak tahu dimana orang tuamu, Min-ah."

Heechul menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Hangeng melihat semuanya.

'Maafkan appa, Sungmin-ah.' Hangeng pergi dari sana dengan linangan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menatap Sungmin seakan ingin menangis. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya kini keadaannya seperti sekarang.

Ia tahu apa alasan hyungnya berbuat seperti itu pada Sungmin. Awalnya ia memang kecewa saat tahu tetapi ia tahu itu bukan salah Sungmin.

Sejak awal Kyuhyun memang begitu antusias mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh ummanya dan Changmin tahu itu.

Changmin pun harus menunggu berhari-hari agar bisa menemui Sungmin, tetapi kini ketika ia melihat Sungmin secara langsung, ia ingin menagis dengan keras, hatinya sakit saat melihat orang yang ia cintai sebagai hyungnya itu bagai manusia yang jiwanya sudah di renggut.

Dan Chagmin sadar, kematian ummanya bukan salah Sungmin, dan tak seharusnya hyungnya menyakiti Sungmin sejauh ini.

"Hyung, makanlah. Kau sudah tak makan sejak kemarin." Bujuk Changmin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Sungmin tetap terdiam, ia hanya terdiam.

Changmin menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebelumnya ia pernah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin tetapi Kyuhyun menolak dan pergi, bahkan kini Changmin tak tahu Kyuhyun berada dimana.

"Hyung, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini." Changmin tak kuat lagi, ia meneteskan air matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungmin tetap terdiam.

"Hiks…" Changmin terisak.

Sungmin berpaling dengan cepat.

"Minnie-ya…" lirih Sungmin.

Changmin mendongkak menatap Sungmin.

"Hyungie?"

"Hiks… aku harus bagaimana Changmin-ah?" tanya Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Changmin.

Nafas Changmin memburu. Ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tangan tergepal. Ia sudah tak tahan, ia akan mencari hyungnya dan menyeretnya ke hadapan Sungmin bila perlu pikirnya kalap.

"Aku ingin mati saja, eomma." Lirih Sungmin pelan sambil mencengkram gelas di tangannya.

Ia melirik perutnya.

"Appamu bahkan tak mau menatap umma, aegya." Sungmin meremas perutnya. Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba, ia tahu cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan membencinya karena appanya telah membunuh umma Kyuhyun. Jangan dikira Sungmin tak tahu, ia tahu semuanya. Sejak lama, ia hanya bisa berharap hari tak pernah ada dan berusaha agar ketika harinya datang, ia bisa mengatasi sakit ini tetapi, semuanya hancur saat ia tahu ia hamil, semuanya tampak lebih sulit, dan ia lelah dengan semuanya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja nae aegya." Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebelum membanting gelasnya, ia menatap pecahan kaca itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak'

Changmin mendobrak pintu kamar hyungnya dengan kalap.

"Keluar kau!" hardik Changmin pada yeoja yang tadi duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, Changmin tak tahu sejak kapan hyungnya itu jadi suka bermain dengan banyak yeoja.

Tap Tap

Sret

Buaghh

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat Changmin menghajarnya bertubi-tubi.

Changmin berdecih melihat hyungnya kini babak belur.

"Jika kau bukan hyungmu, aku pasti sudah akan membunuhmu!" seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan bangun dan berdiri di depan Changmin.

"Dan menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti namja brengsek itu?" decih Kyuhyun sinis.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan namja yang kucintai dan anakku seperti kau."

Kyuhyun membeku, lidahnya kelu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Changmin berdecih.

"Kau tak tahu kan? Sungmin hyung hamil, dan itu anakmu."

**Deg.**

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Changmin menyeringai.

"Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya bersamamu dulu!" seru Changmin marah.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka dan kecewa? Kau jangan egois Cho Kyuhyun! Sungmin hyung bahkan lebih terluka karena orang yang ia cintai melukainya tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya!" bentak Changmin, tangannya tergepal dengan erat. Changmin tak tahu jika Sungmin sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya.

Changmin mendecih saat melihat Kyuhyun masih terdiam, ia hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, saat suara hyungnya menghentikannya.

"Minnie, temani aku ke rumah Sungmin."

Changmin tersenyum lega, ia membalikkan badannya dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul sangat senang karena Kyuhyun mau datang menemui Sungmin, ia lantas menemani Kyuhyun dan Changmin ke kamar Sungmin.

Tok Tok Tok

"Chagi, ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mau menemuimu."

Hening.

Tok tok tok

"Sayang, buka pintunya."

Heechul mulai cemas, pasalnya baru hari ini Sungmin mengunci pintunya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Dengan cepat Changmin mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir.

'Brakk'

"SUNGMIN HYUNG/MING!"

Ketiganya terbelalak saat menemukan Sungmin tergeletak dengan genangan darah yang di sekitarnya.

Sekali lagi, dunia Kyuhyun seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak sanggup berpikir apapun, dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin tak ia hiraukan teriakan histeris Heechul dan Changmin yang sibuk menelpon ambulance.

'Bruk'

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di samping Sungmin yang kini tampak lebih pucat, ia bagai mayat.

"Mi-Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan raganya.

Kilasan-kilasan memori dirinya yang pertama kali bertemu Sungmin sampai saat kemarin ia mengacuhkan Sungmin saat di taman, berputar di kepalanya bagai kaset rusak membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak. Ia mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

"Hyung!" seru Changmin kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri di samping Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : aduh, saya ga mampu berkata-kata, kayaknya mellow banget ya chap ini? Cukup bikin nyesek n sedih ga sih? Kok rasanya masih kurang ya menurut saya.**

**Mianhae ne, updatenya telat.**

**Yang berharap lebih menyedihkan dari ini, mianhae. Saya ga tega sih sama KyuMin.**

**Jadi chap ini jadi begitu deh -_-**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KYUMIN is REAL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Kim (Lee) Heechul, Tan (Lee) Hangeng, Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria, ETC.**

**Warning : OOC,cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BAD Ming! COOL Kyu! de el el.**

**Summary : "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena appaku. Ummamu meninggal."/ "Memangnya aku tidak tahu jika Sungjin adalah anakmu dan Heechul!"/ "Menikahlah dengan Sungmin hyung, lalu bawa ia pergi dan lupakan semua kenangan disini."/"Aku hiks sepertinya aku hiks hamil Kyunnie"****/Yaoi, DLDR, Mpreg****! Bad!ming, Cool!Kyu/RnR please! CH 12 (END?) is up!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Ming © Cho Sungkyu**

**Special For KyuMin Shippers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**All reviewers, silent readers etc. Mianhae, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua satu persatu dan membalas review kalian satu persatu karena saya juga mengetik ini di waktu sengang... tetapi, saya sudah membaca review kalian semua kok.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya, kayaknya yang review udah jarang ya mau review lagi? Apa FF ini jadi membosankan? Ngerasa gak sih ini lama2 udh kyk sinetron? *frustasi* Jeongmal mianhae ne~**

**Chapter ini pendek, saya udah sering bilang di FF-FF saya sebelumnya kalau saya gak bisa buat Chp panjang nanti ujung-ujungnya malah gak nyambung… **

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda ga bisa membaca tulisan di atas XD**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendengus melihat kedua pasien yang baru saja sadar. Ia sangat panik tadi saat melihat Sungmin pingsan dengan banyaknya darah di sekitar tubuh calon kakak iparnya itu. Dan ia semakin panik saat hyungnya ikutan pingsan. Sejujurnya ia geli juga karena melihat kedua hyungnya yang kompak itu. Tetapi, disaat seperti itu mana mungkin ia tertawa melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi pingsan?

"Kalian masih akan berdiam seperti ini?"

Hening.

Changmin menghela nafas. Ia dan Heechul memang sengaja meminta pihak rumah sakit agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa sekamar. Dan ketika Kyuhyun bangun, hyungnya itu hanya berdiam diri melihat Sungmin yang masih belum sadar.

"Baiklah, selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri." ucap Changmin gusar langsung pergi keluar membiarkan kedua hyungnya itu berdiam diri tanpa mau memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari ujung matanya, sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja cantik itu dan bertanya keadaannya tetapi entah kenapa rasa bersalah menyelimutinya dan membuatnya tak berani mendekati Sungmin.

Ia sadar tak sepatutnya ia menyalahkan Sungmin dan membencinya, lebih parahnya ia seorang appa sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mulai turun dari ranjangnya mendekati Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV.**

Dengan perlahan aku mendekati Sungmin, lihat kelinci manis itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat, ia hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Ia seakan-akan tak melihatku yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku bodoh. Kalian boleh memakiku seperti itu, apa yang kulakukan pada orang yang ku cintai?

Aku mencintainya dan akupun yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku melihat perutnya yang masih rata. Disana ada aegyaku. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah perut Sungmin.

'PLAK'

Aku tercengang saat Sungmin menepis kasar tanganku. Sedangkan Sungmin masih memandang ke depan tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Jangan sentuh anakku." Suaranya amat dingin. Hatiku seperti tertusuk belati mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Mi-mianhae." Aku tergagap mengucapkan permohonan maaf itu.

Hening.

Sungmin tak membalas ucapanku, aku tahu permohonan maaf tak akan menyembuhkan sakit hatinya padaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin yang akhirnya menoleh padaku.

"A-aku…-"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena appaku. Ummamu meninggal."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Meski ucapan Sungmin pelan tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku yang salah, karena aku tak pernah bilang padamu."

Aku terbelalak, jadi Sungmin sudah mengetahui semuanya? Dan ia tak memberitahukannya padaku?

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?!" bentakku. Aku melihat bahunya bergetar. Shit! Kenapa aku bisa se-emosi ini? Ia sedang hamil dan aku malah membentaknya. Kau benar-benar bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!

"Hiks… mian hiks… mianhae."

'Grep'

Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae, aku tak menyalahkanmu, Ming." Bisikku lembut. Ia semakin terisak dan akupun semakin menengelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Ssshh… Mianhae, umm?" aku menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja membuatku khawatir, aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Aku beranjak menaiki ranjangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aroma vanilla yang selalu memabukkanku itu tercium oleh indra penciumku.

Aku mulai menengelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang terasa hangat dengan cara menundukkan wajahku.

Tak berapa lama aku mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Sungmin.

Aku pun mulai terlelap bersamanya.

**END Kyuhyun POV.**

Di luar ruang rawat KyuMin ternyata sudah berdiri seorang Lee Hangeng. Ia baru saja kembali dari urusan bisnisnya dan mendapat kabar bahwa Sungmin masuk rumah sakit. Hati kecilnya berkata ia harus ke rumah sakit dan disinilah ia sekarang memandangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlelap. Ia tahu semuanya, ia mendengar percakapan anaknya itu dengan namja tampan yang memeluk anaknya.

Ia tak menyangka jika perbuatannya bisa melukai Sungmin hingga seperti ini.

"Apa ini sudah membuatmu puas?" tanya Heechul dingin.

Hangeng menunduk dan terdiam.

"Apa ini karena Sungmin bukan anak kita, lalu kau dengan seenak hatimu melukainya?" tanya Heechul tajam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan bukan hanya melukai Sungmin! Kau juga melukai anaknya Kibum! Kau yang membunuh Kibum!" seru Heechul sambil terisak.

Hangeng hendak meraih Heechul tetapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Ja-jadi, kau yang membunuh istriku, hyung?"

Heechul mendongkak dan terkejut karena kini ia melihat Siwon yang mematung di depannya. Hangeng pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Wo-wonnie?" lirih Heechul.

'Bugh'

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu?!" teriak Siwon kalap, ia hendak memukul Hangeng tetapi Heechul menahannya.

"Hentikan Siwon-ah! Hiks." Seru Heechul sambil menarik Siwon menjauh dari Hangeng.

Hangeng memandang Siwon dan Heechul dengan datar.

"Ya, aku memang membunuh Kibum, bukan hanya karena ia pesaing bisnisku tetapi karena ia istrimu! Kau!" tunjuk Hangeng pada Siwon, wajahnya memerah menahan marah dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu jika Sungjin adalah anakmu dan Heechul! Aku tahu semuanya! Kau tahu, kau itu brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau menghamili Heechul sebelum kami menikah! Kau bahkan sudah punya Kibum saat itu! Kau brengsek Choi!" maki Hangeng.

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya begitupun dengan Heechul, keduanya diam mematung.

"Kenapa? Kalian terkejut aku mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Hangeng sinis.

Hangeng berdecih dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Heechul yang jatuh terduduk dan terisak.

Tak jauh dari ketiganya, Changmin berdiri sambil memegang 2 hamburger di tangannya yang hendak ia bagi dengan Heechul. Ia tak menyangka jika keluarganya memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Sungmin.

Siwon mendongkak dan terdiam melihat Changmin yang menatapnya datar.

'Kau bukan appaku.'

Siwon terpaku melihat ucapan Changmin tanpa suara tetapi ia tahu arti kata itu. Changmin membencinya.

Dengan segera Changmin pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam, saat ini ia berada di atap rumah sakit bersama Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, hyung. Siapa yang salah menurutmu?" tanya Changmin tenang, ia sudah menceritakan semua yang ia dengar tadi siang kepada hyungnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Angin malam berhembus pelan membuat Changmin merapatkan mantelnya. Ia memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

"Apa umma tahu semua ini? Apa karena ini saat umma meninggal, ia terlihat tenang?" tanya Changmin yang hanya di jawab oleh hembusan angin.

Keduannya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Menikahlah dengan Sungmin hyung, lalu bawa ia pergi dan lupakan semua kenangan disini." Ucap Changmin tegas.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ide Changmin tetapi ia akui dongsaengnya itu kini semakin dewasa. Ia bisa melihat jika Changmin menghadapi semuanya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin menoleh menatap hyungnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan disini menunggu hyung dan membereskan semua yang ada disini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya, ia sangat beruntung memiliki Changmin sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo, Minnie." Lirih Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 Tahun kemudian…**

"Umma! kita akan kemana?" tanya namja tampan berkulit pucat yang masih berumur 10 tahun, ia kini berada di dalam mobil bersama seorang namja yang ia panggil 'umma'.

"Kita akan menemui keluarga umma, chagi." Jawab namja cantik itu.

Sunghyun sang namja kecil itu menatap ummanya berbinar. Mata foxynya sangatlah indah. Ia benar-benar dulpikat ummanya meski kulit dan postur tubuhnya lebih mirip appanya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu Changmin ahjussi yang sering di ceritakan umma?" tanya Sunghyun bersemangat.

"Ne."

"Lalu kenapa kita tak mengajak appa, umma?" tanya Sunghyun heran.

**Cho Sungmin **tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke depan sambil menyetir.

"Karena appamu pasti akan melarang kita sayang." Jawab Sungmin. Meski masih binggung tetapi Sunghyun tak bertanya apapun.

Keduanya kini bergegas memasuki bandara saat mereka akan boarding pass, seseorang menarik lengan Sungmin membuat Sungmin terpekik.

"Hah hah… kalian mau kemana, eoh?! Hah hah." Seorang namja tampan yang kini masih memakai baju kerjanya tampak ngos-ngosan di hadapan namja cantik yang menatapnya heran serta namja kecil yang tampan memandangnya polos, ingin sekali **Cho Kyuhyun **menjitak keduanya.

"Umma, mengajak Hyunnie ke seoul appa." Jawab Sunghyun polos sedangkan Sungmin hanya menepuk dahinya melihat anaknya begitu polos.

"Mwo?!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat orang di sekitar mereka melihat kearah keluarga kecil itu.

"Aissh… tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, yeobo." Protes Sungmin yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa-"

"Aku ingin menemui mereka, aku ingin menemui Changmin, umma, appa dan semuanya. Apa waktu 10 tahun tak cukup untukmu? Semua sudah berakhir, Kyunnie." Jelas Sungmin lirih.

"Appa, Hyunnie ingin ke seoul ketemu Changmin ahjussi." Renggek Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia hanya takut jika ia kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, akan ada lagi kejutan tak terhingga yang pasti tak ingin ia ketahui.

"Baiklah."

Sungmin dan Sunghyun serentak memeluk Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat anak dan ibu yang sangat kompak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Sungmin berada.

Rest in peace

Lee Hangeng

Ia tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Appa…" lirihnya. Ia sudah mendengar dari ummanya saat ia tiba 5 jam yang lalu ke kediamannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia meninggalkan ummanya yang kini hidup sendiri, ia tahu pasti Heechul sangat sedih karena appanya meninggal.

2 tahun sesudah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghilang, kabar buruk datang dari polisi yang mengatakan bahwa Hangeng terkena serangan jantung, kenapa polisi? Karena Hangeng memutuskan menyerahkan siri atas pembunuhan ummanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul sangat terpukul akan itu di tambah lagi saat itu Sungmin tak ada. Berkali-kali ia ingin bunuh diri tetapi di gagalkan oleh Changmin.

Namja jangkung itu memang sering ke rumah Sungmin untuk menemani umma Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ummanya itu.

Saat ini Changmin telah sukses membuka perusahaan game yang sangat terkenal di Korea bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Ia telah sukses sama seperti hyungnya yang kini menjadi CEO perusahaan.

Semuanya telah berubah, itu yang Sungmin ketahui.

Ia tersenyum melihat Sunghyun yang kini sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan ahjussinya dan halmeoninya.

**Di Tempat lain**

Tok Tok

"Masuk."

'cklek'

Siwon mengernyit karena tak ada suara apapun, ia lantas mendongkak dan terkejut.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Siwon kini berada di kantornya, ia masih menjadi seorang kepala sekolah.

"Appa." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk.

Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu. Sudah 10 tahun ia tak melihat Kyuhyun dan kini Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan jas dan kacamata yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan dewasa.

"Apa appa tak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun cemberut.

Siwon tahu namja tampan di depannnya ini memang anaknya, ia lantas tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau kemana saja, nak?" tanya Siwon yang kini meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae appa…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memeluk appanya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sangat senang, kini ia bisa kembali memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan teman-teman yang setia. Ia sengaja mengundang teman-temannya untuk makan malam. Tampak Siwon dan Heechul sangat senang bermain dengan Sunghyun dan Moonbin anaknya YunJae yang lebih kecil 3 tahun dari Sunghyun.

"Ya! Kau tidak berubah, eoh food monster? Itu milikku!" renggek Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Ryeowook dan Changmin yang masih suka bertengkar karena hal tak penting.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, Min-ah?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Ia telah menjadi sosok umma dan istri membuat Jaejoong jauh lebih lembut.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika hyungie." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Dan selanjutnya semua tampak mengobrol hangat bagaikan keluarga yang bahagia.

Sungmin melihat semuanya yang kini tertawa lucu melihat aksi Sunghyun dan Moonbin yang bermain bersama Ryeowook dan Changmin.

Ia menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Dirinya memang sengaja membuat makan malam yang di langsungkan di taman belakang rumahnya karena pemandangannya sangat indah.

'Appa, Sungjin-ah, aku menyayangi kalian.' Batin Sungmin sambil mengelap air matanya dan mengelus perutnya.

'grep'

"Sedang apa, yeobo?" bisik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang merindukan Appa dan dongsaengnya yang sesungguhnya dongsaeng Kyuhyun. Ia menggeratkan pelukannya, ia tahu kini Sungmin sedang menangis.

"Kyunnie. Hiks."

'sret'

Kyuhyun panik saat melihat Sungmin yang kini menangis sesengukkan.

"Aigoo ada apa, yeobo? Kenapa menangis, eum?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"Hiks… Kyunnie." Isak Sungmin.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku hiks sepertinya aku hiks hamil Kyunnie, aku ingin ice cream di kedai Jason (kedai yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat dengan rumah KyuMin ketika di Amerika)." Renggek Sungmin.

"Mwo?!" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kyunnie~ aku mau ice cream itu sekarang!" rajuk Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, ia sudah hampir gila karena ngidamnya Sungmin ketika hamil Sunghyun dan kini Sungmin hamil lagi dan lebih parahnya ia ingin Kyuhyun ke Amerika hanya untuk membeli ice cream?!

Dan meski semuanya telah berakhir, sepertinya penderitaan Kyuhyun tetap berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N: ngegantungkah? Haruskah buat Sequel? Sejujurnya saya ingin buat Sequel sih. Tapi mungkin ga sekarang karena FF innocent men harus saya update, terus FF Death Knell juga akan comeback, so bagi yang ingin Sequel saya harap dapat menunggu.**

**Saya tahu kekurangan FF ini banyak banget so gak perlu ngigetin saya.**

**Saya sadar diri kok -_-"**

**Akhir kata,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KYUMIN is REAL!**


End file.
